


Marvel of the Streets

by XVDragon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Does not see herself as a hero, Family Bonding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, short Ms. Marvel vs Captain Marvel fight, street smart Kamala, violent Kamala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVDragon/pseuds/XVDragon
Summary: Muneeba Khan lost her daughter 16 years ago, now trying to finally move by volunteer at the local orphanage and on her first day meets the most foul mouthed and violent girl she had ever encountered, named Jane Doe. The bigger issue she looks alarmingly similar to herself at the same age.Jane Doe, she could care less about this woman, until fate has the meet again later that night while Jane is out as Jersey newest 'hero' Ms. Marvel. A title she could not give a shit about, all that Jane care about is making sure no other orphans faces the same fate she did.Both of them and rest of the Khans are in for shock very soon once Muneeba actually bring Jane home with her!
Relationships: Kamala Khan & Muneeba Khan, Kamala Khan & Yusuf Khan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 3





	1. Diamond in the Rough or Just Rough?

**Author's Note:**

> First story I made in years (previous works on fanfcition.net, Ms. Marvel is not very active so posting my Marvel works here) if anyone interested in beta work please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Diamond in the Rough or Just Rough?

“Are you sure about this Muneeba? There plenty of other forms charity work you can do if you want to get out of the house,” Yusuf Khan asked his wife as he dropped her off at the local orphanage, the older woman adjusting a set of bangles on her arm, bands given to her by her mother when she was girl and had worn everyday in memory of...the incident 16 years ago.

“I’ll be fine Yusuf, I need to let go and I’m hoping this will help do that. If it gets too much for me I’ll call you right away, I promise,” Muneeba assured her husband, before shutting the door to the car and entering old and bit worn down building. It was rumored it would only have a few more years before the place shut down since foster care was considered more effective, but until then it called on volunteers to help so to keep costs down.

‘A place full a children, like the one I had lost all those years...no Muneeba focus!’ The woman ordered herself, as she marched into the building to meet the director, a man named Garfield Simmons.

Much to her luck said man had been waiting for her at the front desk, a cheerful looking and plum man with grey hair but still hints of orange red mixed in, starting to get too old to continue working and probably part of the reason one of the few remaining orphanages was getting ready to shut down. The man was already 65 and the stress was probably not good for him given his charges where a mix of ages and needs, some kids being troubled and not exactly jumping for joy at being in such a place so not exactly good for him anymore then it was for them.

“Mrs. Khan I take it, glad to have you join us! We sadly got another 5 new charges on top of the 60 we already had, even one more pair of hands is blessing right now,” Garfield greeted as he offered hand, which Muneeba took with a smile of her own.

“Glad to be of help and please call me Muneeba, Mr. Simmons” The Pakistani woman replied as the two shook and Garfield laughed good naturedly.

“Then please call me Garfield, given the potentially stressful nature of our work, the more relaxed we can be during the calm times the better,” The elderly man explained as he gave Muneeba a name tag and walkie-talkie.

“If you need anything just use that contact any of the other staff or volunteers, since your new I would suggest not even approaching any of the fights the break out on occasion between the kids. Some of them are all too good at it and don’t like it when the adults interfere in a disputed so just leave too us for the next week or two,” Garfield instructed, looking a bit nervous as he explained the fighting part. It was almost like he wanted to say more but was holding back avoid scaring her.

“Anyone in particular I need to know about?” Muneeba asked, but before Garfield was about to say something the double doors behind them slammed open with great force.

“Rejoice mother fuckers, I made it back alive!” a young female declared as the two adults turned to see a brown skinned petite shoulder length brunette girl with about 16 years old dressed in faded black jeans, equally faded navy blue sweat shirt and pair black runners.

“Jane...where have you need this time?! It’s been three days! The police have started not caring when you disappear!” Garfield demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose as the teen with the mouth casually walked past him and Muneeba, who was staring at the child.

“It’s an epic tale of love loss and lots of cum, not sure your old heart could handle it...now what’s for lunch?” the girl named Jane replied, heading down the hall like she owned the place while Garfield pulled out his walkie-talkie.

“To all staff and volunteers, Jane Doe is back and is not allowed to eat until breakfast tomorrow morning...keep her away from the kitchen and cafeteria!” The director ordered into the device, getting actual groans over the receiver.

“Fuck you to Garfield!” Jane called back, still heading down the hall like she did not have care in the world.

It still took Muneeba a few more moments to process what she had just witness and looked to her ‘boss’ in confusion and asked, “Jane Doe...is that not what they call those without proper names? I thought that was just temporary until someone assigns a long term name if the child is not identified?”

Garfield sighed as he gave Muneeba a pained look, “It’s rare but Jane is one who slipped through the cracks, tried to get her to choose an actual name but her ‘ideas’ are nothing I would submit...you wanted to know if there was anyone you needed to know about, she’s one of them!”

-

Jane marched into one of the main meeting area for the kids of the orphanage, know it was free time...which means it was good time for listening to ‘complaints’ from the younger kids about the older ones. Jane needed to earn some help getting food, so the little ones where the easiest ones to bribe with ‘help’.

“Marvel! Help!” came a young girl’s voice, which made Jane wince at the name but look over to 4 year old blonde girl waving her arms frantically, while boys the same age as Jane looked over and started to go pale, one holding a familiar blonde action figure in a skimpy black costume.

“Shit she’s back!” one called it, while another dropped the classic Ms. Marvel toy and saying “Here have it back just don’t call...”

“Too late you pieces of crap!” Jane yelled out, cracking her knuckles before taking across the room, while all three boys ran for their lives. The terror that was Jane Doe after them, running was easier then fighting unless you had the elements of surprise.

Meanwhile Muneeba and Garfield had come around the corner as part a brief tour to see the lovely scene of three boys running from the petite teen with an attitude, yelling at them to come back and accept their deaths.

“Is this normal?” Muneeba asked, just as Jane jumped onto a table being used for arts and crafts, then jump across to finally tackling one of her targets. This of course made the two adults rush in to stop the brunette, who was proceeding to pummel the bigger boy in the face.

“For her yes, in general though its day by day” Garfield answered, grabbing Jane and pulled her off the boy while Muneeba help the boy up...until Jane just used Garfield lifting her off the ground to drive her feet into the boy’s back and land on his face.

“That’s enough Jane! You ever think this is why families don’t even consider you for adoption!” Garfield started lecture as he stepped back so a repeat of the kick did not happen, only to feel a kick to his leg and looked down to see a small blonde girl glaring at him clutching a Ms. Marvel doll.

“No! Marvel saved baby! You put down!” the little girl stated with an adorable glare, making the old man blink in confusion, while Muneeba helped the boy up a second time.

“Will you stop calling me that? You see me wear one fuck lightning bolt and you think that that blonde bitch...owowowow!” Jane started to say as she broke free of Garfield’s grip, only to have her ear grabbed by Muneeba.

“Get that foul language under control young lady! There are younger children present, so if you won’t set an example, I’ll make you one! Where is her room?” Muneeba scolded the teen, before looking to Garfield for the last part, who gave her directions.

Minutes they were in a room of two bunk beds a poster of the Avengers that looked like it was being used a dart board and oddly enough a punching bag made out of duck tape. Seeing this Muneeba pointed at it and said, “Next time use that instead of other children!”

“I’m the one who made that you crazy bitch!” Jane growled through the pain as the woman kept pull her ear, until they reach one of the beds and felt her pants get yanked down and then thrown over the woman’s lap.

“Oh don’t you fucking da.....owowowowow!” Jane started to say, realizing what was about to happen but got cut off as the woman started slapping her ass with a clearly practiced hand.

“You do know I can’t officially condone this right?” Garfield asked, a smirk on his face as he watched the show from the doorway. Jane was one of the few he himself had tempted to do the very same thing, but was not allowed to use of physical punishment.

This made Muneeba stop in confusion, before realizing what she was doing and quickly stopped. Clearly she gone ‘mother’ on the girl and forgot this was not her child. The cease in the striking allowed the teenager to throw herself off the older woman’s lap and get her pants back up.

“My apologizes Mr. Simmons, a bit of raising my own son must kicked in at this...child’s vulgar nature,” Muneeba apologized but was surprised to see the man wave it off.

“Jane has that effect on people...let’s call this a learning experience and leave the little ball of attitude to simmer in here,” the director said good naturedly, while said teen had scrambled to the far side of the room and eying the two adults menacingly.

As the two left, Jane mentally screamed, ‘The witch better not run into me in a dark alley!’

-

That evening after Muneeba had been picked up by Yusuf, she was going through an old photo album of when she was younger, much to her husband’s confusion.

“What wrong Muneeba? Why go through your old family photos?” Yusuf asked, greatly concerned at his wife’s actions after she got home. It was like she had seen a ghost, something that both had been worried would happen being around children close to what would have been Kamala’s age, but both had thought the grieving woman had finally started getting past after all these years.

Muneeba sighed as she closed the book, after staring at a few pictures of her at 16, even with her hijab on, the older woman could see some resemblances between herself and the rebellious girl she had met today.

“It’s nothing Yusuf, just getting a silly notion out of my head...do we still need more milk?” Muneeba asked, looking for an excuse to go for a walk and clear her head.

“I can get Aamir....” Yusuf started to say, but could tell his wife needed some alone time, so took out some money and let woman go out. It was early evening so it had to be still safe right? True has been weird since this ‘Ms. Marvel’ girl had started showing up, but other than the mysteries figure being a bit overly aggressive crime had actually started taking a down turn the last few weeks and their local neighbourhood had always been a safe one.

‘Muneeba should be alright for a short trip to the Circle Q...right?’

-

Muneeba was halfway Circle Q when she felt a hand grab her and pull her into a nearby alley, quickly finding a knife at her throat from a man dressed all in black and wearing a ski mask.

“I don’t have much...please just let me go!” Muneeba pleased in terror, only to have the pressed closer.

“I’ll take what you got, including the thing on your arm, make it fast!” The masked criminal ordered, taking the money quickly enough but glaring when the woman refused to remove the bracelets on her left arm.

“Pleas they are all I have left of my...ah!” Muneeba started to beg, but got gut off by a knee to her gut and the robber starting to forcefully remove the jewelry.

“Don’t care for sob stories bitch, just cash!” The robber growled as he started to make a run for it, but in mere seconds a new voice called out “Embiggen!”

From the other end alley a massive fist slammed into the robber and sent him flying, making Muneeba to look over to see a figure in a blue sweat shirt with the hood up and had a lightning bolt on the front, plus a pair of red sweat pants. The face was further hidden by a black domino mask the rather small figure wore, but Muneeba knew who this was from the news. Ms. Marvel had just saved her!

“Well this is a bit of good timing dumb ass, I needed money for dinner and whatever you got on you from before you started robbing her should do...wait what the...” Ms. Marvel started to say as she stood over the defeated criminal, but stopped when she saw the set of bangles in his hand, taking them and inspecting them to discover one of the hidden compartments the items possessed.

“Wow this is kind of cool...not exactly my style but kind of liking the whole more than meets the eye vibe,” Ms. Marvel commented, as Muneeba reached out with a pleading expression on her face.

“Please...take the money I just need that” the older woman begged while the petite hero just stared at her.

“I’m not the robber here lady...though seriously you owe me lunch because of the crap earlier,” Ms. Marvel stated, though the last part had been said under her breath, but Muneeba still managed to hear it.

“That voice...” Muneeba started to say; when both woman heard a click and looked to see the robber had pulled a gun out from under his shirt.

“Eat lead cape!” The man roared as fired a shot right into the stomach of the young heroine, causing her to stumble back and allow the man to make another dash for it now that the one who could stop him was down.

“Ms. Marvel!” Muneeba called out, while the blue and red clad heroine started cursing up a storm before glaring at the woman.

“One rug rat calls me that to a reporter and you all think I’m the JC’s local spandex clad show off! I don’t have time for that shit!” Ms. Marvel growled out, while she started digging through the inside of her pants for some reason.

This made the teen lower guard long enough for Muneeba to do something she had considered for awhile and reached over and ripped the mask off the girl face, much to heroine’s shock.

“What the fuck lady?!” the exposed face of Jane Doe cried out, trying to take the mask back with her other hand but then stopped like she had started getting dizzy and a loud growl came from her stomach.

Muneeba had to blink in confusion that the girl was hungry or had the energy to act like this after getting shot and had to ask, “Um...are to going to be okay?”

“I would be if I had lunch or dinner! I’d be already chasing that bastard down if I was not trying to heal on almost zero fuel! Ah there it is!” Jane stated with annoyance, but seemed please as she pulled a bullet from her pants.

“Is that same one from before?” Muneeba asked, as she watched the girl lift up her shirt to show zero damage to the stomach area.

“Yup, I’m so badass bullets know to vacate the premises...downside it hurts like hell and its REALLLY exhausting!” Jane replied, trying to get up again, but her legs still lacked the strength to support her.

“Here let me help...so all you need to feel better is some food and maybe some rest then? I can call an ambulance,” Muneeba offered as she used her shoulder to support the child though could tell the girl would not have that, seeing how the teen went pale.

“And tell them what? I got shot but am walking most of it off? I’ll be fine once I get something to eat...wait where are we going?” Jane asked, as Muneeba started leading them back the way the woman came.

“Home, you can have good meal and a place to sleep and in the morning we’ll get you a checkup at the hospital saying you felt weak and dizzy and we just wanted to be sure nothing is wrong, after that we can get you back to the orphanage with hopefully little fuss,” Muneeba started to explained, but was surprised Jane pulled away frantically.

“Crazy bitch are you trying to get me killed? In case you don’t notice I’m dressed like ‘Ms. Marvel’...I swear that brat is going over my knee for starting that little bit of stupidity...” Jane stated gesturing to how she was still dressed, while using the wall of alley for support.

Muneeba blinked at this and had to admit she felt a bit embarrassed at this over sight and asked, “Do you...have a change of clothes nearby?”

Muneeba response to watch the girl point to the roof above them and only one of them who could reach them easily barely had the strength to stand...lovely.

-

“Yusuf, Aamir I’m home!” Muneeba called as she helped Jane through the door, now dressed in the clothing she had met the girl in this afternoon, her ‘costume’ stuffed in the black backpack the teen now had on.

“Muneeba, what took you so...long...who’s this?” Yusuf asked as he approached the front door, only to find a strange girl being supported by his wife. One that looked alarmingly like Muneeba did at the same age.

“This is Jane, she lives at the orphanage and just saved me from a robber, while fending him off she hit her head and is feeling a bit dizzy. I brought her home for a hot meal and a safe place to sleep until I can take her for a checkup in the morning just to be sure she is alright,” Muneeba explained, while Jane rolled her eyes at the idea of needing a ‘checkup’ when all she really needed was food.

Yusuf’s eyes widened at this and quickly came to the teens other side and helped the Muneeba get the girl to the couch, while calling Aamir to go get milk.

“I thought Ammi just got...who is that?” Aamir asked as he came down stair and saw his parents fussing over some girl he had never seen before.

“A guest now go get the milk!” Yusuf ordered, before turning back to the teen asking if she needed anything, but just got a confused expression and loud growl from her stomach.

“Um...food?” was all the teen could say, feeling bit humiliated by both the bad timing of the growl and for the first time in she could remember having people pay her this much positive attention...they wanted something, that how positive attention always turned out for her.

While Yusuf burst out laughing while Muneeba smiled and said she would go start dinner...while reminding her son he had been told to go get milk for the third time.

‘What is going on?’ Aamir thought, while heading out to go get something her mother had gone out to and came back with a stranger instead.

-

Jane looked at her plate and tried to figure out what it was it she was eating other then it was chicken and rice, the strange orange/red sauce was not something she had eaten before but it was still good, plus whatever the flat bread was nice. Whatever they wanted, she might do it...emphasis on might.

“You might want to finish praying before dinner gets cold...or starve to death,” Yusuf commented, as his son continued his overly long prayer, but the young man simply asked Allah to forgive his father and make Yusuf a little annoyed with his son.

Jane was finished with her plate and was eyeing Aamir’s, so slowly reached forward while young man’s eyes were still closed for his prayer and switched the plates. Muneeba raised her eyebrow at this and Yusuf fought urge to laugh thinking this was Allah way of agreeing with him over his son.

Yusuf efforts ended when the young man finally moved to eat, only find an empty plate and looked around confusion until Jane stopped eating long to enough to innocent whistle to signal her role in what happened to his meal.

“You could not have just asked for seconds?” an annoyed Aamir demanded, but the girl ignored him and went back to eat, while his mother simply took the dirty plate away and came back with a clean one for Aamir to use.

“Try eating next time beta!” Yusuf commented, still laughing at his son’s misfortune and confusing Jane at hearing yet strange word when these people addressed each other.

‘I need subtitles with these people,’ Jane thought as she finished her second plate of food, trying to decide if asking for more was option when Muneeba spoke up.

“I take it you liked the butter chicken and naan bread Jane? Would you like more?” Muneeba offered, kind of surprised the girl seemed shocked to be offered more. Did the orphanage have such limited resources? Or maybe Jane had such a reputation that seconds was not allowed? Muneeba thought maybe she should ask the girl such questions in private if they had a chance.

“Yeah...um I mean yes please...so that is what this stuff is called,” Jane replied as she offered her plate to the older woman. Healing fast was cool and useful, but the amount it food it took to replenish her strength sometimes was just absurd sometimes.

Muneeba had to admit she like this side of the girl, much more polite and respectful. Most likely due to the girl needing the food that bad, but it did not explain if that was case, why the attitude at the orphanage. Not just the staff but clearly many of those close to Jane’s age did not like her because of the aggressive attitude and foul mouth.

“You never had butter chicken or naan bread before?” Aamir asked, like it was the weirdest thing to hear in the world which got minor glares from his parents.

“Aamir from what little I know, Jane was raised by the state her whole life so is not going to be familiar with something you would see a normal. I certain she would act same way to you not wanting to eat pork,” Muneeba state firmly while her son shuddered at the thought.

Jane looked confused at this and asked, “What he somehow allergic to one of the most commons meats in the country? That’s a new one on me,” Jane asked as she took her plate back and ate at a more relaxed pace now that the biggest portion of her hunger was sated.

“No our faith prohibits the consumption of pork in any form,” Muneeba explained, almost laughing at the expression on the teenager’s face. Clearly the girl was not a practicing Muslim, so the normally foul mouthed girl was trying to wrap her head around such an idea as certain meats not being allowed to be eaten.

“You can’t eat bacon...that is just sad!” Jane commented before going back to her meal, while Aamir just blinked in disbelief, while Yusuf raised an eyebrow at this and Muneeba just shook her head smiling.

-

An hour later a much better feeling Jane Doe was heading for the door, when Muneeba called out, “Where do you think you’re going young lady?”

Jane turned around to look at the woman like she had grown a second head. This was the Khan’s home, why should she stay, especially since Jane had work to do!

“I’m was on the way somewhere before we can into each other, now that I’m feeling better I really need to...” Jane started say as she moved to open the door, but the large arm of Yusuf Khan forced it back close.

“I believe my wife said you have an appointment in the morning, I think you should take her offer to for a bed for the night and getting it over with,” The slightly plump man instructed, while the teen just gave him a ‘really?’ look.

“Um and you can keep me here...how?” Jane challenged casually, getting a raised eyebrow from both Khans though only Muneeba knew full well girl could easily leave with no issue, but that knowledge worked both ways.

“I can tell Garfield what you have been doing, no matter what this other business of yours is, doubt you will be able to do it if I’m tell him your secret,” Muneeba countered with a sly smile on her face, getting a confused look from her husband but could see the girl go pale.

“Lady you came to orphanage to help kids, I’m doing the same in a better way...don’t fuck with me!” Jane shot back, swearing for the first time since arriving and shocking Yusuf but before he could say anything his wife spoke up again.

“Then you will be staying the night then, Yusuf show her to the spare room upstairs...don’t mind her language for now Yusuf that sadly is how she normally talks. Though I must say I preferred the girl I had dinner with over the vulgar child from this afternoon,” Muneeba state simply, smirking as the teenager hung her head in defeat and was shown her way up the stairs by a confused Yusuf.

Jane had been shown to a rather plain white room with a bed, desk and dresser. She assumed it was a guest room, though it might as well been a cell when it came to her right now.

“I’m sorry Mike...stay safe until I can get the hell out of here,” Jane whispered, forgetting the man who was still in the room with her.

“Mike?” Yusuf asked, confused more and more by what the girl might have been doing before helping his wife a few hours ago.

Jane’s only response was to clamp up, while Muneeba cleared her throat and asked Yusuf to leave room so they could have a ‘girl talk’. The plump man took the hint to leave, but eyed the girl one last time before bidding both women a good night.

Muneeba then sat on the bed and gestured for Jane to do the same, who at first just glared at the older woman but finally gave in and sat down.

“So...what are you doing that is better then what I’m doing? And why do you seem to be doing superhero work yet seem to hate being called one?” Muneeba asked, clearly wanting understand this strange girl who at first seemed to be an out for herself at first glance, but then did things that helped others...all bit in a violent way.

Jane sighed looked back at the woman with a mild expression of annoyance before giving her blackmailer the gist of what she was doing.

“Not all the kids who get sent to new foster care homes or get adopted are given to people with good intentions, I make sure that if it’s the bad ones the kids are protected...and said people get a little taste of karma!” Jane explained, hoping that was enough but her integrator gestured for her to continue.

“As for the hero bullshit...that brat who thinks that stupid doll of hers is her ‘baby’ was one the kids I protected, some creepy couple who adopted her liked to ‘take pictures’ if you get my meaning...” Jane explained and got a noticeable gasp from Muneeba and was allowed to have a chance absorb information before Jane went on with the story.

“Well to make a long story short I guess the kid recognized my ‘sparkling’ personality after I smacked the creepy pair around and pointed at the lightning bolt on my sweat shirt and kept calling me ‘Marvel’ and since she carries a Ms. Marvel doll, the fucking tabloids labelled me the new ‘Ms. Marvel’...even though I have no time for the shit! The ‘crime fighting’ is how I get food money so I can watch the kids for longer periods of time, nothing more nothing less. Cops don’t care if muggers and gang members get robbed!” Jane said with an air a finality in hope Muneeba was finally drop the issue, but the woman still wanted more.

“So why the outfit then? You would give off less of ‘hero’ aura if you simply dressed more neutral colors and did not have any symbol on your clothing,” Muneeba asked, raising any eyebrow at the girl groaning in frustration.

“Because when I first got my powers I needed something other my usual clothes and at the time that stupid outfit was all I had...once I started getting recognized the fear factor was streamlined the process so if I’m stuck with the name I might as well use it! Not that ‘real heroes’ give a shit about us orphans!” Jane replied praying that somehow that would be enough but then realized she admitted her powers where new...she was screwed.

“So...being a ‘fake’ hero only started once you got your powers...which was when?” Muneeba asked, watching the girl face palm over and over while saying ‘stupid’ with each hit.

“When some weird fog passed through Jersey a couple of months back, I was out watching the brat’s new place trying to figure out why I had a bad feeling about the pair...passed out as the fog moved in and when I woke up I was breaking out of a this strange green cocoon. After that I heard the kid crying inside the house during a ‘photo session’ and I grabbed the outfit from a clothing donation bin before going on a rampage. Powers randomly kicked in between strikes letting me beat the shit out of them easier than planned...are we finally fucking done so I can sleep?” Jane demanded clearly warning story time to be over.

“For now, I’m turning the alarm on so any attempt to leave will wake everyone in the house and we both know what I’ll do if that happens,” Muneeba answered, not having all her answers but had better idea of who Jane really was. The girl maybe violent and foul mouthed, but she clearly cared in her own way.

Jane just glared as the woman left, but soon turned off the lights sleep, knowing she would need to watch Mike Cheng’s place more closely the next few days once she got out here tomorrow. Once that was done she hoped maybe she could get a new list of kids from Garfield’s office. Hell even one name would do.

-

Meanwhile Muneeba was getting ready for bed, when Yusuf asked, “You’re going to try and get a DNA test done aren’t you?”

Muneeba froze in place and when she could finally start to say something again, her husband raised his hand to cut her off and say, “No...I had a similar thought when I saw her face when you brought her home...just be ready in case the results are less than positive Muneeba...but just to be safe and it does turn out she is a match, what is this about powers?”

Muneeba’s turned red in anger at the last part, her husband making it clear he had been spying on them!

-

The next morning, Muneeba had already called both the hospital to setup the DNA portion of the test and to let Garfield know she had found Jane last night and would bring her back this afternoon, as well as inform of the girl possibly soon being taken off his hands.

Garfield seemed to have mixed feelings at this news; he had made it clear he hoped the test turned to be positive, for Jane’s sake. He knew full well the teenager was too rebellious for just any family, so her biological one might have the highest odds cracking through that thick shell she had built around herself. But the down side was he admitted the girl had ‘baggage’ he could not reveal to Muneeba unless she adopted the girl or turned out the test showed a connection to them.

Jane had been left out of any of this, thinking the blood that had been taken was this ‘checkup’ though girl clearly did not like anyone getting a good look at her blood in case her ‘uniqueness’ showed up, but Muneeba said blood work tended to very focused so the odds where that unless her blood looked weird at a casual glance her superhuman nature should fly under the radar.

What confused Jane the most about the whole thing was when Muneeba took off the bangles she nearly lost during the mugging and hand them to her.

“Jane, I want you have this until we get the results back in a few days...I want you to put your ‘work’ on hold until then and this is all I have I can offer a ‘payment’ so please stay here where it’s safe,” Muneeba said, trying to keep the begging to a casual level to avoid drawing suspicion from Jane.

Said girl looked shocked at first and seemed hesitant to take the jewelry but despite saying it was not her style when finding out but the hidden compartments, she still kind of thought they were cool because that feature. Having a place to stash stuff would be really useful and the baggy nature of her sweat shirts, both her normal ones or the ‘costume’, meant no one would even knew she was wearing them.

“I...I need to check on Mike though, I already left him defenseless for a whole night as it is!” Jane replied, a bit thrown off by the pleading nature of the woman’s request.

“It will only be for a few days and surely he will be alright, not every child adopted has had a bad family right?” Muneeba replied, praying to Allah the stubborn girl would take items and stay safe until the results were in.

Jane wanted to say no and just do what she wanted, but something in the woman’s eyes shook her, made her less sure...maybe a few days would be fine...and if they hurt Mike during that time Jane would take her time breaking every bone in those who hurt him.

“Fine...” Jane replied and slowly took the bangles and rolled up her left sleeve to slip them into place.

With a grateful smile Muneeba and Jane got out of the car and headed for the main entrance of the orphanage...only have a very stern looking Garfield waiting for them, or to be specific was waiting for Jane with her punishment for sneaking out again. Said teen tried turning around to escape her fate, but Muneeba simply cleared her throat and looked at the girl’s left arm, the sleeve hiding the bangles underneath.

“I’m already regretting this deal!” Jane grumbled, as she headed for kitchen for first of many cleaning assignments Garfield had for her.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DNA test is in and Jane Doe now Kamala Khan is home...only she not exactly settling in just yet as she still has a mission to do, with her family trying to figure out how to keep her safe while still supporting her. To make matter worse, Kamala is about to get a wakeup call that she can't handle everything alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here chapter, please let know if your interested in beta reading work, I got a bigger story called Shattered Marvel I could use an extra pair of eyes to clean up errors.

Chapter 2 – Homeward Bound

Two days later:

Muneeba was getting ready for heading to orphanage when the phone rang and heard her husband answer only to call out her a minute later.

“What is it Yusuf?” Muneeba asked as she came down the stairs, only to see her husband ordering Aamir to get ready, before looking over to his wife and smile before saying, “It was positive Muneeba, today you are only going there to bring her home!”

Muneeba eyes filled with tears of joy at this news while Aamir scratched his head at what was going on. No one was telling him what was going on, who where they brining home? Was a relative visiting or something else going on?

-

“Jane!” said girl heard Garfield call out, while she was toying with the bangles again. She was trying to line them up so the compartments could work together to hold bigger items, though so far keeping them lined up was being difficult task. Did not help keeping them hidden was proving annoying when people kept calling for her for more cleaning, she was suspecting that was what Garfield was after, so she quickly got her sleeve back into position hide her temporary treasure.

“What can there be left to fucking clean? You have been running me ragged for two days straight!” Jane demanded as saw the man enter the room, scowling at the accusation.

“And whose fault was that? Regardless start packing your things, you’re getting picked up soon,” Garfield ordered, while said teen blinked. She was getting zero warning about a transfer to a foster home?

“Finally getting rid of me huh? Is Mrs. Khan at least here? She...loaned me something, which is the only reason you had me around to boss around!” Jane asked, getting a raised eyebrow from man but all he did was leave a suit case behind and told her to pack.

“Fuck you too Garfield!” Jane growled, going over to pack her clothes before moving to unhook her punching bag, too bad her sleeve pulled down while fighting with the chain, revealing the jewelry as her two ‘roommates’ came in and saw the bangles.

“Those are too pretty for you Doe, hand them over!” the first girl demanded, while the second girl tried to kick the chair Jane was using to get the punching bag down, but Jane saw it coming and leapt off the chair at the same time and started cracking her knuckles after landing on her feet.

“You want them...come and get them assholes!”

-

“Good to meet you Mr. Simmons, I hear our new addition has been a bit of a handful for you,” Yusuf greeted, shaking the elderly man’s hand. He had never had a chance to speak with his wife’s ‘boss’ since he only dropped Muneeba off and then went to work or home if he was driving her in.

“True but as hard as it maybe to believe, she is not the worse child to come my way. Why don’t we let Muneeba go break the good news to her, while we take care of paper work and we can all go over certain...details...once she is present,” Garfield explained as he led Yusuf to his office and Muneeba had Aamir follow her down the hall, the young man still not knowing why they were here.

“Ammi why are we at the orphanage...are we adopting the...child...or something else happening?” Aamir asked, but was gestured to be silent by his mother as got close to Jane’s room. Only hear “Give that back!” and girl Muneeba only vaguely recognized stumble out of room...holding her bangles!

“Hold it!” Aamir stated, grabbing the girl since he had seen the jewelry everyday for 16 years so knew they were with the wrong owner.

“Let me go!” the girl demanded, while at the time a more familiar voice called out, “No keep her right there bean pole!”

Aamir looked up to see Jane running out of the room and tackling the girl holding the jewelry and giving the girl a solid punch to the face, before taking the bangles back and was about put them back on, before looking to Muneeba and holding them out to her.

“Almost forgot Garfield is sending me off somewhere, so you might want these back. Kind was starting to get used them too...” Jane started to say, but while Muneeba was a bit shocked by the violent actions of the girl, but did recall why and just smiled sadly and gently took the items back long enough to slide them back onto Jane’s arm.

“They are yours now beta...though if you need to protect them again in the future please do try to not be so harsh about it,” Muneeba said gently, slowly placing her hand on the side of Jane’s face who clearly was starting to look uncomfortable and back away.

“What is going on? Why are you looking at me like that and what the heck is a beta? Last time I checked my name was Jane!” Jane demanded, giving the ground solid stomp to show her growing frustration.

“When you figure it out let me know because Ammi and Abu have not told me anything...the only thing I figured out was we are here to bring you home with us you little barbarian!” Aamir stated, getting a glare from his mother at comment.

“Your sister is not a barbarian! Just...misunderstood and needs some guidance so she can show the world who she really is,” Muneeba scolded her son, while both her children’s jaws dropped.

“She’s my sister now?” “What the fuck!” The words two siblings mixed together, so Muneeba was unsure who speak to first to get the confusion sorted out. This became easier to do when Muneeba heard Jane say, “Shit...my file!”

With that Jane shot off like a rocket towards Garfield’s office, knowing adoptions and foster parents got to know about important stuff in a child’s past, but Jane refused to let that happen!

“Aamir make sure her bags are ready...there is also punching bag in there so if it’s still up take down and put in the car,” Muneeba instructed, before going after her daughter since that had been something in the girl’s eyes Muneeba had never seen before...fear!

-

“Well that does it for the paper work, now we just need the ‘guest of honor’ to arrive so I can go over...” Garfield started saying, then started hearing a familiar barrage of swear words coming down the hall at a rapid pace.

Both men started stand just as the door burst open and Jane calling out, “Don’t you fucking dare tell them anything! They do not need to know about my shit!”

“Jane that is not your decision and you know it! It’s bad enough you refuse treatment and now you want to hide your problems from people who will help you!” Garfield countered, while Yusuf tried to figure what was going on.

“Kamala is sick? With what and will she be alright?” came the voice of Muneeba came from behind Jane, who was confused at the name she just heard.

“First beta now Kamala...how many fucking names am I getting?” Jane/Kamala demanded, trying to distract everyone from the previous issue.

“Beta is just form of address Kamala, the only new names you are getting are, is your birth name and our family name...now please tell me what why you did not say you where unwell when we were at the hospital?” Muneeba asked gently, pulling the stubborn girl into a hug, feeling Kamala go stiff at the contact.

“I-I-I’m not sick! Guys like Garfield don’t know what they are talking about! I can handle my shit without laying on a couch talking about non issues to a shrink!” the newly dubbed Kamala stated, clearly trying to find a way to break free of this woman’s grip, despite it being to light and she was easily able to overpower the woman.

“A shrink...ah the anger issues are the problem...don’t worry we can help her with that Mr. Simmons, now that we are back in Kamala’s life,” Yusuf explained, thinking that was all the issue was.

“That’s a side effect of the main issue Mr. Khan, I assure you!” Garfield started to say, when Muneeba spoke when saw Kamala started to shake with anger.

“Is this the only time you can share the information? Perhaps giving Kamala a chance to get to know us first will make it easier for her to reveal whatever the issue and we can help her from there?” Muneeba offered, hoping that would keep the peace until Kamala was ready.

Garfield looked like he wanted to argue the point, but knew if the newly named Kamala would just keep fighting him until it probably went from verbal to physical. “Alright...but please do not let her sit on the matter...Jane...I mean Kamala thinks ignoring the issue is all that is needed.”

The tension in the air seemed to just disappear now that Kamala felt her secrets where safe though her confusion was still present and finally asked, “What do you mean by ‘back in my life’? You guys act like you knew me from before Muneeba came here as a volunteer.”

Yusuf blinked at this and looked to wife as if asking ‘Didn’t you tell her?’ while Muneeba rolled her eyes and said, “She would not stay in one place long enough for me to tell her anything!”

With that she let Kamala out of the embrace and looks her in the eyes and say, “Kamala...sixteen years there was a fire at the hospital the night after your birth, we still don’t know the exact cause but...for those sixteen years we thought you were dead but just this morning, we got the results from your ‘checkup’. I asked them to do a DNA test on both of us and...it came back a positive match...We are not adopting you, we are your actual family beta!”

This news made Kamala go numb all over...it was like her life had just turned to a badly written movie. What the hell was going on?

Kamala had been so stunned she did not realize her ‘parents’ where leading her out of the orphanage and to the car until she was actually in the back seat and being buckled in.

“You sure she is not a barbarian Ammi? There was another girl out cold on the ground in her room while I was getting her things,” Aamir asked, making Muneeba raise an eyebrow at Kamala.

“How do you think the other girl got the bracelet from me? She ripped it off my arm while I was pummeling first one!” Kamala managed to say while both her parents groaned. Clearly they had their work cut out for them.

“And you did not just go to Garfield or a staff member why?” Muneeba asked, confused when Kamala stared at like she was stupid.

“I kept it hidden under my sleeve for a reason; the staff confiscate valuables like them to avoid what happened from well...happening. They probably would have thought I stole it from somewhere and who knows how long it would have taken for you to get them back if the staff took these things,” Kamala explained rolling her sleeve up since she no longer needed to keep her treasure hidden. She had been surprised Muneeba said these where hers now, but it felt good to no longer need hide it even if the foul mouth teen never had jewelry before.

The three other Khans could tell this was going to be a long few months before a new normal would be found. But that could begin tomorrow, for now the focus was to get Kamala home and settled in.

-

A short while later, the Khans where taking Kamala’s bag up stairs to the same room she had been given that night Muneeba brought her home after the mugging. Kamala felt strange to be back here again, a feeling made worse when she felt a pair arms wrap around her again.

“How does it feel to be home beta?” Muneeba asked, though was still surprised Kamala always stiffened when embraced, was her little girl that much of a fighter she got defensive when she had physical contact.

“Um...fine...no different than all the other times I’ve changed locations,” Kamala answered not knowing what the woman wanted her to say. For 16 years she had changed ‘homes’ so often this was hardly a new experience, other than it was her ‘birth’ family taking her this time. Give it a year and she would be somewhere else, two tops...well in two she was 18 and on her own regardless.

Both Muneeba and Yusuf flinched at this, thinking it was their fault their daughter thought her home was nothing special. But at least she was home and they could show her what a family was, maybe then she would not see this as yet another roof over heard her head.

“Well we’ll let you get settled in, tomorrow you and I can take you shopping for anything you might need,” Muneeba said and was turning to leave when heard Kamala ask, “Like what? I got everything I need in the suite case and backpack.”

“Maybe something other than sweatshirts and jeans?” Yusuf suggested, getting a light swat from his wife to his shoulder.

“What? She could use a shalwar or two for or at least some chudi daar. If nothing else clothes that do not look like they are worn out!” Yusuf stated, his arms crossed while giving wife knowing look while Kamala tried figure out what half the words the man said meant.

“Can we all speak the same bloody language please?” Kamala demanded, looking clearly annoyed people kept throwing words around she did not understand like they were common knowledge.

“Just styles of clothing from our culture Kamala, I’ll show you tomorrow and we will see what happens from there, now as for you out so your daughter can rest!” Muneeba explained her child, and then turned to push her husband out the door.

‘Weirdest family ever!’ Kamala thought, while she started putting her clothes away, stopping once she found a familiar blue sweatshirt with a lightning bolt and red sweat pants. She knew tonight she needed to check on Mike, from there she needed to figure out how to find new kids now she did not have Garfield’s files. The man really needed better ways of securing things...well okay stopping someone who would slide under the door by going paper thin was probably not a normal thing to consider.

As Kamala put the ‘costume’ on the bed for later, she heard knock at the door and out reflex threw it under the bed and called out, “Yeah?”

“Sorry to bother again so soon Kamala, but your Abu and I are considering have family night tonight and...please tell me that is not what I think it is,” Muneeba started to say, but then saw a bit of red under the edge of the bed.

“Look I’m behind by several days, for all I know they been slapping him around since I got stuck at the orphanage the last couple of days!” Kamala countered, letting her arm stretch and pull the outfit out from under the bed.

Muneeba was about saying something, when the voice came from behind her asking, “What Allah’s name was that?”

Both women looked to see Aamir standing behind her looking slacked jawed at seeing his sister casually extend her arm to unnatural lengths just grab some clothes from under the bed without even bending over or looking.

“Can I give in amnesia or does he know how to not go blabbing I’m a freak to the whole neighborhood?” Kamala asked casually, cracking her knuckles as she spoke and causing Aamir to go pale while Muneeba had her turn going slacked jawed.

“Do you ever not resort to punching things as a first response to a problem?” Kamala’s mother demanded before looking to her son and saying, “Please don’t go speaking about this to anyone outside this house Aamir...fortunately for all of us your snooping Abu overheard Kamala and I speaking that night she spent here so at least he is safe.”

Upon saying this, Muneeba felt a glare on back and turned to see a red faced Kamala looking like she was about to explode...probably not the best way to break the news the girl’s secret was pretty much an open family topic.

“And you were going to tell me this...when?” Kamala asked with a deadly seriousness, clearly feeling betrayed by this so called ‘family’.

“Your Abu and I wanted to wait until a more private time for that Kamala, we did not know if you wanted Aamir knowing so we knew finding a good moment would be awkward for the first few days but I promise we were going to talk to you about it,” Muneeba explained, hoping to calm the super powered teen down but all it did was make her scream in frustration and rip of her sweat shirt and grab the blue one now on the bed.

“Kamala!” Muneeba gasped, surprised her child was changing clothes right in front of people like this, even if she was upset. Aamir meanwhile quickly turned his back so to not watch but his face was starting to turn red at seeing his sister strip down in front of him.

“Shut it bitch! I’m going out, even if Mike is okay maybe I’ll find something to get my mind off all this crap!” Kamala growled out as she pulled up on the pants and put the black domino mask while also pulling the hood up.

“But it’s still only early afternoon out beta! At least wait until its dark!” Muneeba pleaded as the girl headed for the window, but stopped at hearing this and for moment was perfectly still as if mentally going over the information.

“Aaaarrrr fuck! Fine!” Kamala screamed, sitting on the bed and turning her back to her ‘family’ while she seethed internally.

“What is going on up here?!” Yusuf demanded, knowing he heard word bitch just now and only one person would dare use such foul language in his home. The only thing he did not know was why his daughter would use that word against Muneeba.

“Oh great it’s a fucking party!” Kamala exclaimed as she through her hands up in the air in exasperation and let her back hit the mattress, all the while Muneeba tried to keep Yusuf calm.

“Everyone...down stairs...that includes you Kamala...family meeting,” Muneeba said as calmly as she could in hopes of keeping the powder keg that was this situation from going off.

Kamala took the mask off and lowered the hood to give her mother glare, but still did as she was told if no other reason than to get a chance tare her parents a new one during this ‘meeting’.

-

A half hour later, Muneeba was going over what Kamala had told her that first night she had been in this house. Yusuf already knew it but helped give Aamir a clearer picture of what was going on.

“This does not explain why Kamala was calling you such a disrespectful thing Muneeba,” Yusuf state firmly, only to turn his attention to Kamala who had let out a notable growl.

“Maybe the fact she did not fucking tell me she told you EVERYTHING without even oh I don’t know...a warning! Just like my file, my personal shit is private!” Kamala yelled out, so far thinking all the bullshit on TV about family being all about trust and love was a make believe as fairies and unicorns...unless that lightning hammer guy was the actual god the of thunder then at least those two things might be real and it’s the bull about family that was the myth.

Yusuf seemed torn about scolding his daughter for her language and understanding her anger, to her it felt like a betrayal and to have it happen literally in an hour of coming home. His son on the other hand seemed less understanding.

“Listen here you ungrateful savage! Just because your some kind of superhero does not mean you can treat Ammi and Abu with such disrespect!” Aamir growled, only have a massive hand grab him and pin him to the wall.

“Never compare me to those useless pieces of shit! I actually help those who need it! As for me respecting my so call parents...for what exactly? I was the only one who looked out for me for 16 years, one fucking meal and bed for the night does not exactly balance the scales especially since I only needed that meal because I got shot saving my so called mother!” Kamala screamed, the furry in her eyes paralyzing all three people when combined with the show of power. With no need to hide who she was, Kamala had little reason to hold back and could draw a line in the sand. For once she would be able to be the one in control...what happened before would NOT happen again.

“Kamala please calm down” Muneeba pleaded gently, reaching out to her daughter who only let go of Aamir so she scramble away from the woman’s hand.

“Don’t touch me! Every 5 minutes you seem to want to touch me! It stops now!” Kamala growled out, before heading for the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Yusuf called out, wanting to demand an answer but it came out weak since he was still shaken by what had just seen.

“To get some sleep! I got work to do when it gets dark and it’s going to be a long night!” Kamala screamed as she started to stomp up the stairs, when Muneeba asked something stunned everyone.

“Do you have a phone in case something happens?” Muneeba called out, getting the girl to stop and look at her in shock.

“How would I have a phone I’m god damn orphan! Or was...or whatever the fuck I am at this point!” Kamala replied, still furious but the question had her so confused it took the edge off the anger.

“And besides Mike...who do you have left?” Muneeba continued, while her husband seemed like he was trying to find his voice but was still unable to fully recover from the wave after wave actions that threw him for a loop. Aamir was still scared out of his mind from getting grabbed and manhandled with ease by what was supposed to be his little sister, so he had no words to reignite his sister slowly dying anger.

“No one I did not hear about any new adoptions...it’s not like I could not go through every file in Garfield’s office after all. I would get caught unless if I knew what I was looking and could just get in and out,” Kamala replied again, starting to calm down now that it at least seemed the woman was giving shit about her goals for the moment.

“And with no new children protect...you will be able to stop? Maybe give us a chance to show we do care,” Muneeba pleaded, hoping that once the girl had this one last task done maybe they could finally get through to her. Muneeba was starting to think much of what Kamala actions were being influenced whatever her past was but the only way to find out those secrets, they needed Kamala permission and to get that they needed her trust which could not be gained if the girl was not home with them!

“Maybe...what does this have to do with a phone though? I’ve been fine without one up to this point. Not like I need the cops help!” Kamala stated firmly, wanting to just go have her nap and get this whole bit of drama over with.

“I want you to have one to phone us beta! If you feel weak again, we can come get you and get you back here where you can eat and rest like we did last time!” Muneeba explained, was relieved when she saw the girl’s body seemed to relax the last of the tension she was holding.

“Aren’t those supposed to expensive? Or I think they are, never had one...yeah normal kids have them like they are nothing but was never sure on that,” Kamala asked, trying figure out why the woman wanted something like that for one last job.

“I don’t think you need the latest model beta! One from the previous year or two ago will be more than enough for your needs for both after this last task of yours and if you ever simply want to go out like any normal girl,” Muneeba assured the child who clearly did not used to having things a girl her age normally had.

With that moved to get her coat and gestured for Kamala to join her, while Yusuf finally managed to speak up.

“Muneeba...you can’t be serious! Kamala for all her gifts has proven she has limits; she might not be so lucky next time!” Yusuf exclaimed, knowing there was no way his wife wanted their child to risk her life after they found her again.

“And how would you suggest we stop her Yusuf? Limits or not, Kamala is strong enough to force her way out that door and all three of us combined would only be an annoyance. The best thing we can do it give her the means to be as safe as possible while she finishes...Jane Doe’s last task so that maybe she will be willing to be Kamala Khan,” Muneeba told her husband sadly before looking back at her child who was taken aback by this declaration.

“Let’s just...deal with one thing at a time lady,” Kamala said as she started to follow, then looked down and remembered what she was still wearing.

“Give me a sec,” the teen said as her legs added a few extra feet of length and dashed up the stairs to change while Muneeba smiled sheepishly at her own oversight at her daughter was still ‘in costume’.

After Kamala back down in her usual jeans and faded black sweat shirt, the two women departed while the two male Khans looked at one another.

“Can we take her back?” Aamir asked and then went pale as his father glared at him for making such a poor joke.

“Boy...you’ll never too old for me to put you over my knee!”

-

A short while later Kamala and Muneeba where leaving the store with a new phone in Kamala’s hands, the girl still seeming stunned at the gift. The super powered teen was thinking this was a bribe of some kind but it was still nice to have it. She had no intention of ever phoning this woman, but she knew the device had so many cool features she could use...once she figured the thing out.

Foster care and orphanages did not often hand out the most modern devices for obvious reasons, though given how such a system was still a hotpot kids from different living situations so Kamala did still have knowledge, just did not often have access the very same items so she could get practical experience.

“Do you have everything else you need for...work?” Muneeba asked, hoping to give her daughter whatever she needed to come home safely.

“Don’t need much, it’s mostly just a lot of sitting around waiting to see if I’m needed. Given how long it’s been already, if the ‘parents’ have not lowered their guard and begun whatever they planned I should be done 3 days tops,” Kamala replied as she tried to slide the phone into the hidden compartments of her bracelet. It took a few tries since she needed align the individual bangles just right, but it did work.

“That rather clever...though not exactly the most convenient method given each one I think was meant to work alone seeing how they are giving you issues staying positioned right. Not sure since they been handed down from mother to daughter for several generations so other than for hiding money, not sure what else the first owner might have intended for them to hold,” Muneeba said as she watched her daughter try to make the best use of the heirloom.

Kamala’s eyes shot up upon hearing this though and looked at the woman in shock. That was why these where hers now...but why did she get them before the test results were in then? What if it turned out negative...maybe that was why Muneeba originally ask her accept them until the results had come in, so she had the means to ask for bangles back without being a bitch about it?

Kamala wanted ask what the woman had intended when using the jewelry as a bribe to remain at the orphanage for a few days, a voice called out, “Sister Muneeba, who is this?”

Both Khan women turned see an elderly man that only Muneeba recognized as Sheikh Abdullah, but all Kamala saw someone eying her like hawk. It was like he could see something no one else and it freaked Kamala out.

“Hello Sheikh Abdullah, this is my daughter Kamala, it seems Allah was with us on the night of the fire. Though whatever his plan for her during the last 16 years is a not exactly clear just yet,” Muneeba answered, getting a raised eyebrow from said daughter while the Sheikh seemed to watching Kamala reaction with great interest.

“If a god was involved, they got a sick sense of humor,” Kamala stated flatly, making her mother gasp in shock, all the while Sheikh Abdullah seemed to just look knowingly at the teenager.

“Not a believer I take it?” the Sheikh asked before Muneeba could say anything and making Kamala now focus on him.

“I believe that whatever god does exist, I’m not worth his time and that’s fine. I count on myself and that has worked well for me so far,” Kamala replied coolly, though inwardly it still felt like the man could see through her. What hell was going on? How was he doing that and what the fuck was he seeing?

“Or maybe he has been helping and you just don’t see it? I’ll let you two get back to your business, good luck with this one Muneeba I can see she has fire in her yet perhaps its more show than she wants to admit,” The Sheikh replied sagely before heading on his way, while Kamala was still trying figure out what the fuck that last comment meant. There was no way he knew anything...right?

“Who the hell was that?” The brunette demanded, still trying figure out if that man knew something or if it was just some kind of mind game.

Muneeba let out a sigh, glad her daughter had at least not sworn in front Sheikh Abdullah, which would have been mortifying for the older woman.

“That is the Sheikh of the mosque our family attends Kamala...I’m hoping you will consider joining us once your more comfortable at home. We were unsure how to ask what your current faith was or if you even had one...guess at least that was answered from this encounter...” Muneeba answered, not sure what to think of Kamala beliefs. Her daughter seemed open to the idea of a god, but thinking he would not care or was some kind of torturer was worrying. It made sense when considering how Kamala lived but as woman of strong faith, Muneeba prayed her child might reconsider her views down the line.

Kamala did not respond, unsure how to say no to going to a place a faith of any kind. She had ‘disagreements’ with kids of a religious background, Kamala had no desire to have any of that with this woman given her revelation about the bangles on her arm and now the phone they held.

The silence was uncomfortable but the two kept walking until they got to the car Muneeba started driving home, when she noticed the Circle Q and realized something. If Kamala was out all night she might need food while watching the home Mike was in and Muneeba wanted to give the girl a reason to not rob a robber just for food money.

“Is there any kind of snack you prefer Kamala? For tonight I mean,” Muneeba asked, making the girl look up in the confusion but was glad for the break in the silence.

Kamala was going to respond when she noticed something happening in the store and said with deadly seriousness, “Stay here until I say it’s safe.”

With that Kamala got out of the car while pulling her hood up, cursing under her breath she needed to use one her least liked tricks to change her clothing colours to the ones of her ‘uniform’ and changed her skin from brown to white and her hair from being that brunette to a blonde since she had no mask to hide her face. The hood would conceal most of the changes but better safe than sorry.

Muneeba wanted to get out to ask what was wrong but seeing the transformation had the woman look more closely into store and see someone with ski mask holding up the nice Bruno boy who was on the other side of the counter.

‘I thought she only did this for food money...so why?’ a confused Muneeba thought, while watching her daughter match into the store and then extend her arm to inhuman lengths to punch the gunman from the door way.

The gunman barely hit the shelves before Kamala was on the would be robber again, ripping the gun away and crushing the weapon with an enlarged hand squeezing the object with all her might. As the piece of junk hit the ground, Kamala moved punch the disarmed crook, but Muneeba was shocked to see Bruno actually stepped in and tried to stop the punch from being thrown.

Seeing this Muneeba already knew something was wrong and got it out despite knowing this would not help her daughter’s trust with her. But she was the Ammi and no matter how well meaning, Kamala was not the one in charge!

As she entered the store, she heard Bruno say, “Look I appreciate the help Ms. Marvel...but he is my brother! He needed the money to pay off a debt and I stupidly agreed since he clearly might do an actual armed robbery otherwise!”

“So I should be kicking both your asses then?” Kamala replied dryly, making Bruno gulped but Muneeba cleared her throat to draw their attention.

“Perhaps you should tell your brother to leave and we pretended this never happened?” Muneeba suggested, ignoring the death glare from her transformed child.

“Can I have the super snot now Bruno? I really need to pay the Inventor back and somebody got to want something that makes stuff really stretchy” the masked fool asked, making Bruno glare at him until he heard Ms. Marvel ask in an excited voice, “What kind of things?”

This made Bruno face palm and tell his brother to just leave so he could starting cleaning up, all the while ignoring the superhero asking what the ‘super snot’ could make stretchy. Muneeba couldn’t help but smile at the site of her daughter acting like an excited child, though it made her wonder why Kamala would want that? She only had one job left so it was unlikely even if it could help her somehow...then realized Kamala was probably letting said excitement make her forget that detail.

‘Though maybe once we are done here, I should ask how a girl who clearly can make her clothes change with her would need such a substance,’ Muneeba concluded, all the while watching Bruno trying to ignore the 5 year old in a 16 year old body go ‘tell me’ over and over again.

-

The pair where back in the car 30 minutes later, several bags of chips and drinks in the back seat for Kamala’s stakeout, once Kamala had given up trying find out about the ‘super snot’ and ‘left’ and came back as her normal self so the pair could get the snacks.

“So beta, why so excited about that project Bruno is working on? And why the mask if you can change yourself at will?” Muneeba asked, her curiosity finally getting the best of her and thought the first step to earning Kamala’s trust was to show interest in the things Kamala thought where important.

“You kidding? If that stuff works on clothes would make it take a lot less energy and focus...oh wait...I only told you how the healing works not stretching part,” The still excited girl exclaimed, only to pull the hood up hide her face when she realized her slip up.

“You make it look effortless...lots of practice I take it?” Muneeba asked, smiling at the sight of the happier and excited Kamala. Which of the versions of the girl Muneeba had seen so far was the true Kamala? Or was her daughter so used the tough girl front even Kamala herself did not know herself.

“About the only thing to do while watching the homes of the kids is practice the little stuff, see if I can make it faster and easier to do but making sure my clothes keeps up makes it that little bit harder and take more of my stamina. That ‘super snot’ would have been a game changer if I knew what to do once I made sure Mike is safe,” Kamala answered, being surprisingly forth coming. Maybe Kamala thought the ‘weakness’ was so minor it was safe to admit or maybe the girl thought the phone earned Muneeba a little bit of openness.

“And I guess the transforming is even more so?” Muneeba questioned further, though did so gently since it was mostly to want to speak to her daughter while she actually wanted talk as well.

“Oh you have no idea! I can’t even heal unless I go back to ‘normal’ even when doing the stretching stuff so transforming is something I only do if I have to!” Kamala exclaimed, clearly having more limits then she had let on. It made Muneeba feel uncomfortable about her daughter going out as Ms. Marvel but was glad it was only one last child and maybe Kamala could be convinced she had done enough.

‘When does my daughter get to be the happy and safe one?’ Muneeba wondered, but knew all she could do for now was offer what support she could and hope it would be enough to keep Kamala safe until said girl felt this Mike boy was going to be alright in his new home.

As the two pulled into the driveway, Yusuf came out greet them but saw the bags of snacks and seemed confused. Was family night back on?

“Just keeping our daughter from...needing donations,” Muneeba answered the unasked question which actually made Yusuf look relieved. Muneeba had told him how Kamala had funded her stakeouts and while it might have been from criminals, stealing was still stealing.

“Huh? Wouldn’t my way be cheaper for you guys?” Kamala asked in genuine confusion, clearly having an odd moral compass compared to her parents.

Both adults let out a sigh, knowing that would need to be a conversation for another day. Kamala was currently non hostile and both did not want push her back into the mood she had been in earlier.

“Kamala...there is this thing called an allowance...please use that instead when we start giving it to you rather than taking it from others!” Muneeba whispered to her daughter so the whole neighborhood did not think Kamala was some kind of thief...well she technically was but not an outright one at least.

“What’s an allowance?” Kamala asked, sounding actually confused at the word and making her parents groan and tell her to go have her nap. They really hoped this was the last job, clearly they needed some time actually raising the child if they wanted to make her to be more then she was now.

-

Kamala had left 9pm, her backpack loaded down with her supplies and a change of clothes. She had left by going out the backdoor under the suggestion of mother, who had known the habits of their neighbors after all these years so Kamala should be able to sneak through the backyard unnoticed, even in her Ms. Marvel attire.

Kamala was now on a roof across from where Mike lived and had been there for two hours, slowly enjoying her chips. It nice having food on hand rather than grabbing it as needed, she never had enough money on hand to do that.

‘Wonder if this ‘allowance’ thing would have made things easier?’ Kamala wondered, while reach for more chips, when she heard a scream that said ‘No!’

“Oh good, I can wrap this up fast and get my ‘parents’ off my back...you assholes better not have done much to the kid over the last few days!” Kamala growled, as she grabbed the edge of the roof and let her arms get longer as she backed up.

Once the ‘fake’ superherione felt she had enough distance, she sling shot towards the window she knew was the apartment and even saw the 8 year old Mike Cheng ran past just before she made impact, glad the boy had gotten past before she arrived.

“Okay mother fuckers, which one of you touched the kid so I can return the favor!” Kamala demanded as she skidded to halt across the hard wood floor looking around to see Mike had run over to two adults, one Asian the other white and holding them like he was scared.

‘What the fuck?’ Ms. Marvel thought before looking in the direction Mike had run from to see a teenage Asian boy’s hand glowing with sickly green energy.

‘Oh this is new, I’m stopping a break in....well guess this means Mike is safe if this was who he was running from and not the new parents,” Kamala thought as she started cracking her knuckles.

“So you’re the one I’m looking for, first time I ever needed to punch someone with powers. This should be qui...ack!” Kamala as a blast of energy hit her in the chest. It did not feel like hit had much forcer, but it did make her feel weird all over...best not risk getting hit with more of those until she knew what they were supposed to do.

“Was that warning shot because that was just fucking sad?!” Kamala shouted as she sent her first out but her powers responded slower than normal and her head felt fuzzy when trying to access them, so her punch was sloppy and her arm was easy for the other teen grab with his still glowing hands.

Kamala another sickening surge pulse through her, even felt her arm shortening against her will and was now sliding towards the boy. Before she knew what was happening she heard him roar out, “Get out of our home and leave my family alone you Ms. Marvel wannabe! Hope she finds you and smack you good while your powers are shot!”

Before she could realize she must had misunderstood what was going in some way, Kamala felt her feet leave the ground and get thrown back out the window to the alley below. Fortunately she landed in the open dumpster below so the trash broke her fall.

“Shin how do you know that was not the real one? Your brother was screaming no as you where chasing him!” Kamala heard as she climbed out of the dumpster, making her realize maybe the older one was...playing with Mike or maybe getting him to stop from doing something wrong?

“Dam it...think I fucked up this one...better get ‘home’ and hope my healing can deal with this,” Kamala thought reached out with arms to grab the fire escape that would get her back to lookout location, but her arms only reach a quarter the length she had intended.

‘What is happen...no!’ Kamala started to wonder, until she remembered the boy yelled something about her powers being shot. His powers affected other people’s powers!

Kamala knew she needed to act fast and get her stuff and get home ASAP! Using what length she had, Kamala frantically shot up the building, hearing the voice scolding who she assumed was Shin call out, “Ms. Marvel if that’s you, don’t keep use your powers, it only makes the effects worse! You need to rest!”

“Leave me alone!” Kamala screamed in fear, having confirmation of what was happening making the normally confident teen feel as scared as she did all those years ago. She...she was going to be…defenseless this could not be happening!

Upon reaching roof she snatched up her bag and tried eating more chips to help her healing....only to puke moments later.

“No! I need to heal!” Kamala begged her own stomach through the tears that started to flow down her face, still trying force food down and in return puking it back up.

“Home...need to get...home! The lady back there said I need to rest...I need the bed...” Kamala whispered she made herself stand and start running; she only got a couple of blocks of leaping from roof to roof before she could not make her powers lengthen her legs anymore. It did not help her vision was getting blurry and her head even was mix of fuzzy and ache.

“Please let the soda stay down,” Kamala pleaded to the universe as she reached into the bag and took out a half full bottle of coke and slowly drank, her throat dry as a dessert, unlike her forehead which was dripping with sweat. She felt hot and cold at the same time all of sudden.

“I...can’t keep going...but how do I get...home...” Kamala wondered aloud, before looking at her left arm and then remembered the special bracelet underneath the sleeve. She had a phone...but would they come...and what would they do to her now that she was unable stop them?

The fear of being found her current stated soon overrode her fear of the only people she could call, so went the fire escape and made her way back to street level and confirm the street she was on, before taking the phone out of the series of bangles her left arm held.

-

Muneeba and Yusuf woke up to the phone on the night stand ringing, at 12:30am of all times!

Yusuf picked up the phone and gruffly answered, “Khan residence, Yusuf speaking!”

“Please help me...dad...” came a weak female voice from the other end, confusing Yusuf since he was not used to that word being used on him, but then remembered he had child who not familiar with using Abu!

“Kamala, what’s wrong! Where are you?” Yusuf demanded in a panic, making Muneeba also become fully awake as well.

“What has happened Yusuf?” Muneeba asked with fear in her voice, but her husband was only focused on girl on the other end of the line and saying they would be there soon and got out of bed to get his keys without bothering to change. Muneeba followed in suit, only one thing mattered, bringing Kamala home!

-

Kamala stayed hidden in the shadows of the alley, having taken off the blue sweat shirt and mask to both hide she was ‘Ms. Marvel’ and let the cool night air take the hot feeling away now that she in her white t-shirt she wore underneath. It did not stop the chills that followed but at least it was solving two out of three problems.

“Hey pretty...what you doing there...” a drunken voice asked, stumbling towards her and hearing the word pretty filled Kamala with dread. Not again!

“S-s-stay away!” Kamala stammered weakly as she force her way to her feet and tried to get to the street but a hand grabbed her right wrist.

“Where you going pretty? Stay for...” the drunken man started to say, but Kamala drowned it out with her screams for terror. The only other thing she was able hear was a furious voice roar out, “Get away from my daughter!”

Kamala felt the hand let go and she fell to the ground, hearing heavy footsteps storm past and the same voice demanding someone get back here, while a pair of softer footsteps rapidly came toward her and only stop when they reached the place she had landed face first on the pavement.

“Kamala what is wrong? Why didn’t you fight back?” a female voice asked the dazed girl, but then heard the same gasp as Kamala raised her face and saw her mother’s waiting for her.

“Please...help me...” the sick girl pleaded fresh tears flowing, not knowing how pale she looked but Muneeba could and quickly moved help Kamala back to her feet and to the waiting car.

“Always beta, let’s get you home” Muneeba assured the clearly sick and scared girl to the car, while her husband returned from his failed chase, seeing a familiar blue sweatshirt and black backpack. He almost did not take the sweatshirt, seeing how it was the reason his little girl was not safe at home, but it had also helped him notice the bag in the dark, so took it since maybe it was a sign from Allah. Of what he was unsure, but he could not argue in a strange way Ms. Marvel had been one of things that brought Kamala back to them. He could not discard the piece of cloth until he knew what Allah intended.

Upon getting back in the car, he looked back to see Muneeba buckling herself next to Kamala, being their support both emotionally and physical as she had made sure to use the middle seat for Kamala and gently guided the brunette’s head to her shoulder and let her cry.

“It’s alright Kamala, we are here now...rest...soon we’ll be home and you’ll be safe,” Muneeba assure their daughter and Yusuf took that as a signal to get them as soon as he could. Not knowing the sobs where not of relief but of fear. Kamala was afraid of being ‘home’.

“Please don’t hurt me...I’ll do what you want...just don’t hurt me,” The girl sobbed out, making Yusuf stop from turning key and look back in horror, Muneeba doing the same and gently lifted Kamala’s head back off her shoulder to look the crying child in the eyes.

“Kamala we would never hurt you!” Muneeba stated firmly, hoping such strange thoughts was the fever talking. Surly their daughter was just delirious from sickness and having such a scare just now must be what was causing this.

“Yes you would! You did the first day at the orphanage and you did it with Garfield watching! What will you do with just your family around! I can’t fight back anymore!” Kamala screamed out, but her eyes filled with dread at realizing how she ended her rant and tried to pull away, but was too weak and Muneeba easily pulled her back.

“What do you mean be...your powers...that was why that drunk scared you so much! What happened beta?” Muneeba asked, but her only response was more trembling and tears.

“Get us home now Yusuf!” Muneeba ordered her husband, who promptly did so as fast as he could without risking his family’s safety or the attention of the police.


	3. To Protect and be Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sick and depowered Kamala is taken care of her by her family, who struggle to help the teen learn they not going harm her, all the while things are not what they seem in Jersey and mysteries figure called the 'Inventor' set's his sights a someone connected to the Khans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy chapter 3, please let me know what you think and if you are interested in beta reading for an upcoming story called Shattered Marvel.

Chapter 3 – To Protect and be Protected

Yusuf knew he was getting old if getting such a petite girl to her bed without waking her had posed such a challenge, but he had still succeeded somehow. His poor daughter had cried herself to sleep; despite thinking somehow she was in more danger at home without her powers when it should have the one place she should want to retreat to. How she lost them was still a mystery to them, but it meant that it was all the more critical they earned Kamala trust if she felt she needed her abilities to be safe around her own family!

“Muneeba...I think we should home school her for the time being, powers or not something wrong and first thing we need is have her feel safe here before asking her to go to other places. More so until we know what happened after she left,” Yusuf said as he closed Kamala’s door behind them.

Muneeba nodded her head in agreement though still looked at the door with a worried expression on her face before saying, “I worried Yusuf...how much of what we are seeing if from the loss of her powers or...if what Garfield wanted to tell us...maybe even both are combining? We know so little but gave our word we would have her permission before going back to ask, we already saw how she reacted to feelings of betrayal!”

“Agreed, but our biggest obstacle is still the same, what will earn her trust to give us that permission?” Yusuf asked, but before either could continue Aamir come out his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Ammi...Abu...why are you up at this hour? Has the little...” Aamir started to say, but stopped at the intense glares from his parents.

“The only reason neither of us are yelling at you right now is Kamala needs her rest...but if you ever call her what I think you were going to again, the least of your worries will be a few harsh words!” Yusuf warned, before pointing towards Aamir’s room and the young man turned right around to go back to bed.

Meanwhile Yusuf did the same since he had work in the morning, but Muneeba said she was going to go get a chair and stay by Kamala side for a little while. If her daughter needed anything, Muneeba wanted to be able to get it for her as soon as possible.

-

Several hours later Kamala’s eye weakly opened, slowly she turned her head to look around and found her mother asleep in a chair next to her bed.

‘Why is she here?’ Kamala wondered, slowly removing her blanket to see she was still wearing her white t-shirt and red sweat pants, making her breathe a sigh of relief. If they had done any of it to her while she was asleep, it was not obvious.

Kamala had wanted to get up, but she tried, her head felt light and a dizzy spell hit her so she let her head hit the pillow hoping laying still for a bit would let the world go back to staying still.

“Kamala?” the sleepy voice of her mother spoke up, making brunette start shaking but replied with “Um...yes?”

Muneeba forced herself to full awake status and quickly placed her hand on Kamala’s forehead, noting the girl still had a fever and could tell her poor child was still very weak. Food was clearly in order, even if Kamala lost all her powers, her body needed fuel to fight whatever illness had taken her.

“I’ll go get you something to eat beta, do you think you can stay awake until then or is alright if I wake you when I get back?” Muneeba asked, watching the girl look at her in fear at the mention of food.

“Please no, I’ll just throw up!” Kamala begged weakly, but got a knowing smile from her mother.

“Don’t worry beta, I have taken care of a sick son before I think the same things apply to my daughter. Some broth and maybe crackers should help, those can go down easy in small portions,” Muneeba assured the scared teenager, gently kissing her on the forehead before going down stairs to prepare the meal but not before calling to Aamir’s room asking him to get Kamala a bucket.

A short while later Muneeba returned and found a bucket next to Kamala’s bed like she had asked, though due to her son’s actions the previous day, she did have to ask, “Your brother did not use any of his ‘names’ for you when in here did he?”

Kamala shook her head no, which made Muneeba sigh in relief and brought the bowl of cooled broth and crackers over to her daughter. With instruction to eat slowly, Kamala took her time with the light meal, finding it had gone down a little easier then the chips did. Though to be fare Kamala had treated that moment like a refuel after needing to heal moment so forcing a bunch chips down like crazy was probably not the smartest move.

After finishing the broth and crackers, Kamala wanted to layback down but was stopped by Muneeba, which caused the brunette to start shaking thinking it was about to happen but then heard woman say, “Laying down after eating can make you feel sick beta, let’s make back rest for you to sit up for a bit while you digest.”

With that Muneeba adjusted Kamala’s pillow to let laying her back against the head of the bed more comfortable and let her daughter lean back. Though Kamala still clearly tense, even more so when the woman went back to sitting down next her upon returning from putting the bowl in the kitchen.

“If you’re going to do it please do it already,” Kamala whimpered out, confusing her mother at what the terrified child could be referring to.

“What do you mean beta? Like I said last night, your Abu and I would never hurt you...yes I spanked you, which was actually very inappropriate for me to do at the time, but I would never strike you Kamala or allow others to do so! Please, tell me what you think I’m going to do to you so I can prove I won’t!” Muneeba assured the child, whose eyes started to fill with both tears and fear.

“I don’t know! Touch me! Hit me! Do whatever it is so I can get it over with!” Kamala screamed out, drawing the attention of Aamir who opened his door to listen but did not reveal himself.

Muneeba gasped at the implications and very carefully asked, “Kamala....if I point to a spot on my body, can you tell me if someone forced you to let them touch you there?”

Muneeba response a reluctant nod from the scared child in front of her and so Muneeba point to all the ‘special’ places on a woman’s body. Each getting a nod and make the older woman want to embrace her daughter but now knew this would make Kamala just think her worst fear was about to begin.

“Kamala...from now on if I or anyone in this house touches you, even if it’s to comfort you, you just have to ask us to stop. I promise you will feel safe inside this house, no matter how long it takes. We will start with this room,” Muneeba explained and moved to pick up the chair and head out of the room.

“Where are you going?” The confused teen asked, trying to figure out what was going on. Was her ‘mother’ not...going to do it? Was she waiting for her husband come home first...or was she...telling the truth?

“I can tell your scared Kamala...scared of me...so the first step to ending that is I’ll only be in this room when you want me. If you need anything just let me know by using your phone to call the landline for the time being,” Muneeba explained, though was confused why Kamala reached for her left arm and looking scared as she found it bare.

“I...I lost it!” Kamala gasped in fear, but stopped when Muneeba spoke up again. 

“If you mean your phone, it’s in the drawer of your nightstand. If you mean the bangles, I was unsure where you wanted to leave them when asleep so I put it in my jewelry box until we get one for yourself,” Muneeba assured the panicked girl, who looked up in shock.

“One...for me...you mean they are still mine?” Kamala asked, thinking maybe now that she was useless to them Muneeba had taken them back.

“Of course they are beta! It’s probably not comfortable to sleep with them on though, so once your better, we will see if we can get a box for you to use for when you sleep. We still need take you clothing shopping so think of it as mother and daughter day...if you are comfortable with me at that point that is,” Muneeba assured her daughter before leaving her to rest.

Kamala meanwhile hugged herself as she tried to figure out what was the truth. Was she actually safe here...or where they just waiting for her to lower her guard. She felt so weak and her powers where gone so why wait?

Kamala was so lost in thought she did not see Aamir go past, an expression of pure anger on it his face. Someone was going to pay!

-

Muneeba was putting the chair back at the dinner table when she heard Aamir come down the stairs and start to put his shoes on. Muneeba did not like the look on her son’s face, he was normally a very peaceful young man...and the only thing that she could think that would anger him right made her upset with said young man.

“The men in this house lately!” Muneeba stated in exasperation, heading for the door to stop her son from leaving. There was only one place she could think of him wanting to go and Muneeba was 100% sure Kamala had not given him permission to go ask for it!

“Don’t stop me Ammi! I may not have been the best brother to date, but someone did something to my sister and I will...” Aamir started to say, but felt his mother grab his arm and glare him with such intensity that it froze him in place.

“You will stay here in case she needs you! That file will be there when she says we can see it and not a moment sooner!” Muneeba scolded her son, who in defeat wordlessly remove his shoes and started to head back up the stairs but stopped when both he and his mother saw the petite form of the weakened Kamala using the nearby wall for support as she watched the scene below.

“Did you need something Kamala?” Muneeba as kindly, knowing the poor girl had overheard everything but did not want to put pressure on Kamala so gave her an easy way out of the situation.

“N-no, I just heard yelling and...” Kamala started to say, but then stopped as if scared to admit what she heard and slowly turned to head back to her room. She only stopped when a shadow was cast over her and looked back to see the tall form of brother behind her.

“I’ll be here for you...little sister. What happened before will never happen again,” Aamir promised, before walking past her while still trying to give his sister the space she needed.

-

Kamala had gone back to sleep not long after the argument between her brother and mother, the only thing waking her was the gentle knock her door.

“Um...come in?” Kamala responded pulling the blanket to her chest while sitting up, almost like how a small child would as if the piece of cloth could stop the monsters under the bed.

She was a bit scared when the form of her father walked in, slowly making way to her bedside and sitting on the ground next to her. His expression was sad, looking at the sick child like he had failed her.

“Your Ammi told me about...what you two discussed...is this why you are scared for us to see the file beta?” Yusuf asked, getting a nod from the trembling girl.

“Well now that we know at least the core of the problem, we can help when you are ready. Just like when the vile man grabbed you last night beta, your Abu is here to protect you. I’ll let you rest some more, your Ammi said she will have more broth and cracker for you in a little while and will even bring up some plain white rice if that is okay. You need to keep your strength up,” Yusuf explained to Kamala, knowing that the sharing of what his wife had told him was yet another step in earning Kamala’s trust. It would take time, but each little thing should hopefully add up.

Kamala meanwhile kept growing more and more confused at what was going on. When was the trap going to be sprung? There...there was no way they cared...right?

-

Over the next three days Kamala felt her fears lessen more and more. No one tried to take advantage of her in weakened, no came to threaten to hurt her if she did not do what they said. All her parents and brother did was come to make sure how she was feeling or to bring her food.

So at 5am of the fourth day, she felt fear again but not from the expected source. It felt like more pulses of the sickening energy where surging through her but her attacker was nowhere to be seen, at the same time she knew she needed to get to the bathroom fast!

Muneeba was leaving said bathroom when she heard Kamala’s door swing open rabidly and turned to see her daughter’s body glowing with mix of a sickly green energy and a more gentle yellow light as she scrambled towards her.

“Kamala, what’s wrong?!” Muneeba asked in fear, but all she heard was ‘bathroom’ and the glowing girl squeezing by to get to the toilet and drop her pants.

Realizing what was happening to at least when it came for the need for the toilet, Muneeba closed the door and listened sound of gas and diarrhea being realised. There was bit of an odor as well but given the fact Kamala was very sick and clearly her powers might somehow now be involved, confusing or disturbing things where bond to happen.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Kamala could feel it, she was healing! It was like whatever power that boy used had weakened enough for her healing factor was starting to fight back! Was this by what boy meant by her powers being ‘shot’ and the woman calling out for her to rest? The effects where only temporary?

‘I’m going to have both? I can be safe and strong?’ Kamala thought as she looked at her hands to see the gentle yellow light she sometimes gave off when her powers where used overwhelm the sickly green energy and made it bleed off from her body.

At the same time she kept expelling waste from her body, like everything was working together force the green stuff out. Were the boy’s powers some kind of poison in the form of energy? Did just work its way through her system enough for body to finally start to get the upper hand?

It took several more minutes for her body to stop glowing and finish its ‘business’ and it was a relief! Kamala still felt drained, but was more like when her healing did a massive recovery over the feeling she had while wanting puke or had the fever.

As she flushed the toilet and pulled her red sweat pants back up, a knock door made her remember her mother had been at the door when she rushed in.

“Kamala is everything okay? Can I come in?” Muneeba asked, getting a clear yes from a stronger sounding Kamala though clearly not at full strength.

As Muneeba opened the door, she saw Kamala using the bathroom counter for support but look a lot less pale and was actually smiling while tears came down her face.

“Their back...Ammi...my powers...I think their back...” Kamala managed to say, before it looked like her legs were starting to give out so Muneeba dashed over and helped keep Kamala from falling to the ground.

“I’m sorry for touching without asking Kamala but...wait you called me Ammi...” Muneeba started apologize, but then realized Kamala had actually called her by what she was used to hearing. Most times it was by name or ‘lady’ or in the case of the last few days ‘mom’ every so often but for once she had called her Ammi!

“Is...is that the wrong one?” Kamala asked, looking a bit scared that she might have done something wrong but looked relieved when Muneeba shook her head no and with a gentle smile and a tear in her eye.

“It’s the right word beta; I was just not expecting it. Now let’s get you...” Muneeba assured her daughter, but stopped talking when a familiar growling coming from Kamala’s stomach and said girl clearly looked humiliated.

“We were having a moment stomach, so why?” Kamala groaned out, while Muneeba changed her intended words from ‘back to bed’ to ‘some food’. Meanwhile both Khan men came out of their rooms to find out what the commotion was about, only to notice a foul stench in the air.

“What is that the smell?” Aamir exclaimed, getting an annoyed look from both Kamala and Muneeba.

“How do you think I feel? I was at ground zero of that!” Kamala stated in annoyance, drawing attention of the men to the fact Kamala sounded more like herself again. True she was not swearing up a storm, but even though clearly still weak the confidence and wise cracking was back.

“Beta...you’re...” Yusuf started say and looked to wife who nodded in confirmation.

“Kamala is feeling much better, now if you’ll excuse us, she needs an early breakfast since if her guess is right, her powers forced the illness from her body,” Muneeba answered her husband’s unasked question, before helping turn Kamala towards the stairs but soon found Aamir providing support for Kamala on the opposite side of her mother.

“I can help her down the stairs Ammi, if she is as hungry as last time you might want to get a head start to the kitchen...um sorry for not asking Kamala,” Aamir explained his actions, knowing his sudden stepping in might have accidently scared his sister, but only saw a look of defeat on her face.

“It’s going to be one of those days isn’t?” Kamala asked as she looked up at the ceiling, like asking the universe for the answer, getting a laugher from her family. They did not know what being she was asking for clarity but it was good to see her in higher spirits.

-

Muneeba had warmed leftover that had built up in the fridge from previous meals and watched Kamala practically cry tears of joy at being able to properly eat again. Various broths, crackers and rice might have helped her keep her strength up, but nothing beat actual meals. It did not matter if they were left over or not, Kamala enjoyed the food, even if some of the items were unfamiliar to her...some out right burned her mouth from the spices, but some milk had put those fires out.

“Guess I might need adjust the recipes of bit until you have chance to get used to them,” Muneeba said as she watched Kamala struggle with some samosa that had been a little too hot for her, clearly a lighter amount of seasoning would be good idea even if the stubborn girl did power through this time.

“Oh joy, the food is going to get bland for awhile,” Aamir joked, making Kamala look at him in confusion while his parents rolled their eyes.

“How can you eat that as is?” Kamala asked as she tried to figure out how the level of spicy was normal for her brother or parents.

“How can you eat bacon?” Aamir countered casually, making Kamala raise an eyebrow at what she thought was a stupid question, not knowing he thought the same of her and certain level of spice.

“That’s enough Aamir, I expected Kamala might have issues but spicy foods are a case by case bases. We just need to find her comfort zone,” Muneeba told her son, knowing for the most part it was just sibling teasing but did not want him to push it too far since Kamala was clearly starting to adapt to them.

“I know your still hungry Kamala but could you put your Abu’s heart at ease and tell us what happened that night we came to get you?” Yusuf asked, mostly just for a change of topic to keep his children from going past their casual levels of sibling bickering.

Kamala had gone silent for moment, making everyone think she might have shut herself off to avoid the topic, but before anyone could change the conversation she spoke up, “I messed up, I heard Mike say no and dove in thinking he was in danger...still don’t know what actually happened but clearly all I did was scare Mike and make his new older brother step up to protect everyone...he had this weird green energy that I guess was like ‘poison’ for others with powers since the more I used my own the worse it go.”

“So by the time we got to you...” Yusuf started to say, but got nod from his daughter who knew where the question was going.

“I heard the woman from the apartment call out for me to stop using my power and rest but...I panicked and kept running. Did not help I tried to eat chips hoping food would trigger my healing but all that did was make my puke...I got so scared I phoned you guys once I could not make anything work anymore...then that drunk found me and I...” Kamala tried to explain, but the memories made her start to trembling and her water so Muneeba stepped in to keep her daughter from breaking down.

“It’s alright Kamala, all that matter now is you are feeling better and are someplace safe. Your powers coming back are just a bonus...though if Mike is safe now and you have no one else, maybe it’s time maybe...stop?” Muneeba suggested cautiously, hoping to not start a fight but was shocked to see Kamala actually look back at her with a grateful smile on her face.

“I...I think I might like that...there is no way I can get new names without possibly getting caught so...maybe I should try this Kamala Khan thing?” Kamala answered, making everyone look relieved though she did not understand why. Wasn’t punching bad guys a good thing...true the ‘superhero’ thing was not for her but assholes feeling the pain seemed like the right thing to do if you ran into them.

“That is good to hear beta, your Ammi and I want you to be safe and you going out like the other night scared us. We want to get to know our daughter but the idea of finding your room empty and the next day hearing ‘Ms. Marvel’ has been hurt or even killed, it’s the kind of thing no parent can bare,” Yusuf said his daughter, hesitantly reach in to place hand on her should but kept going when she nodded her head in acceptance clearly as long as she knew affection was coming it was easier for her to be touched, it coming out of nowhere was what made her go tense.

“Please don’t call me that name...I really want to payback that rug rat back for starting that trend!” Kamala deadpanned, making it perfectly clear she despised being referred to by the hero code name she got stuck with. That was what made her family even relieved, it was good to hear Kamala did not see herself as superhero, it meant that without a clear goal in mind she had no desire to go out and use her gifts.

‘Thank Allah Kamala is finally truly home!’ Muneeba thought as she got more food ready for the still recharging super powered teen, while also getting breakfast ready for the rest of them.

-

Over the next few days, it had been an interesting experience for the Khans. Clearly Kamala did not go out of her way looking to protect others, but her family was a different story.

Finding out her father worked at a bank, Kamala asked to go with him and when asked why she simply said ‘banks get robbed’ making clear she was going to protect him. It was a nice gesture but Yusuf assured his daughter he never encountered robbery and even if it happened he assured Kamala such things where not like in the movies. There where strict rules all staff followed if that happened and robbers wanted in an out fast so the more dramatic ‘showdowns’ on TV were rare at best.

Kamala did not seem fully convinced but her mother and brother vouched Yusuf had been working at the bank for years without issue so she eventually stood down. This did not stop her from protecting her family in other ways.

Milk needed? Kamala got it, the same for other quick fetch tasks. Someone needed to go out for a bigger task like going to hardware store? Kamala went along, Yusuf used that to his advantage since he had wanted to build frame to set up Kamala’s punching bag rather than directly to the ceiling so Kamala had been confused when the supplies they bought had been taken to her room and he had her help him build it.

The petite girl hugged him like he had given her a car, clearly not used to getting gifts. Though given how what little they had known of her past, not hard to seeing Kamala rarely getting something that was not clothing.

Which was what Muneeba was finally able to take Kamala out shopping for once they were sure the super powered girl would not have a relapse. No one doubt Kamala experience at knowing when her healing was working, but clearly the strange boy’s powers had been tailor made to bring Kamala down so Muneeba wanted to save the day trip shopping with her child until they had a few days of Kamala being illness free.

“This is the weird named stuff Abu mentioned...why not call them dresses? Not exactly the same but it would have made more sense than the strange names,” Kamala responded as she was shown what shalwar and chudi daar were.

Muneeba rolled her eyes at this but could tell her daughter was a bit reluctant look at the items. Clearly the girl was a tomboy or at the very least did not like wearing anything too feminine. The older woman could guess it was possibly related to what happened to Kamala, but until she was ready to talk about it there was no way for Muneeba to know.

“I understand this might seem like a strange thing for you to wear, but let’s humor you’re Abu and get one or two of each. It will help with some things we want to bring up with Aamir and you tonight at dinner,” Muneeba explained as held a purple shalwar with red design at the wrists, neckline and hem.

“My file...” Kamala said plainly, looking away in shame at the memories. She knew they would ask eventually, the fact she was watching when Aamir tried to storm out to see it made that fact clear.

“That is one of them yes but we do have better news than that,” Muneeba assured her daughter handing the items for her to try on.

“Like what?” Kamala asked, trying to figure out how to convince her parents the file should just be forgotten.

Muneeba just gave her a knowing smile and replied simply, “That is a surprise for both you and Aamir, so I’m not saying anything until tonight. All you need know is we want you have something nice to where for what happens after the news.”

What happened next scared Muneeba because her daughter’s eyes glazed over and started to tremble like reliving a bad memory. It made her slowly and gently place her hand on Kamala should which seemed to help Kamala snap out of her trance.

“Are you alright beta?” Muneeba asked, clearly unsure what she had said that might have caused Kamala to freeze up like that.

“Please don’t mean I have to....” Kamala asked in a small voice, clearly trying to imply something that was unpleasant but did not say even the ‘censored’ word because of the pain in brought.

Muneeba gently embraced her daughter assured her it was truly a good piece of news, resisting the urge to mention this was why they wanted to see the file, maybe avoid saying anything that might hurt Kamala...though clearly whatever ‘keyword’ Muneeba used, it was a really bad one if practically crippled Kamala with fear.

The fact it happened now that Kamala had her powers back was what made the sight frighten Muneeba the most. Kamala might have stopped swearing as often, but the confident ‘nothing can stop me’ aura had returned, so any memory that could bring Kamala back to what she was like when sick and depowered was not something Muneeba wanted to happen again.

To get Kamala’s mind off the memory she encouraged to try the piece of clothing on to see if it fit, promising they could look at some more her style once that found shalawar she liked. It did not take long since one she was handed did look good on her upon coming out of the changing room, which was completed by adding a red scarf that matched the red designs.

“I feel weird in this thing,” Kamala stated, clearly not comfortable in this new kind of style of clothing. Muneeba assumed this would lessen in time, though she personally thought Kamala looked beautiful in it. The only reason she did not say so was she wanted to avoid causing whatever happened before from repeating.

Before heading to buy buying the shalawar though, Muneeba noticed something and called Kamala over and pointed a blue and red burkini before saying in a teasing tone, “Add certain symbol to the chest and you would have a new outfit!”

Kamala deadpanned at this and seemed to restraining her inner Jane Doe from coming out and tearing her mother a new one. It was like the woman was enjoying brining Ms. Marvel up now she was ‘retired’ just to make fun of her!

“What heck is that supposed to be?! I can’t see anyone walking down the street in that; too thin to keep you warm when it’s cold and too much cloth for when it’s hot!” Kamala exclaimed, since she did not know modesty was big point in her family’s culture.

“A swim suit and looks about your size too!” Muneeba replied casually as she took it off the hanger and brought it along with them. She was mainly doing this to get Kamala’s mind off of what happened earlier.

“If you ever think I’m wearing that to the pool or beach, you got another thing coming!” Kamala growled, stomping after her mother but all her protests were ignored and both items were purchased.

As they left Kamala was still seething when she watched her mother stop in front of a window of a new store, which and Kamala think another joke was coming her way until Muneeba said, “I believe I said I owed you a jewelry box so I could give you back the bangles.”

Kamala reached for her left arm, knowing her treasure was still missing but then looked into the window see a simple wooden box with a dark color finish and a simple lock. Even if was her only piece of jewelry, this box was her way of getting it back and nodded with happy tears in her eyes, the anger from the burkini forgotten.

-

An hour later after buying Kamala some good condition clothes, mostly more sweatshirts and jeans, Kamala protectively kept the new jewelry box on her lap. Her treasure’s new home being guarded by the super powered teen like it was her child.

‘So my daughter does have some feminine traits...or it just because the bangles are one of the few gifts she ever had?’ Muneeba wondered as pulled into a parking spot next the Circle Q, much to Kamala’s confusion.

“If we need milk or something, I could get it after we dropped everything off,” Kamala offered, herself appointed role of being one ‘risk’ leaving home get things kicking in and getting an eye roll from her mother.

“I asked Bruno make something for me, he is very good with his hands and clever as proven by this ‘super snot’ of his. I’ll be only a bit so you don’t need to come if you don’t want to.” Muneeba explained, though knew her daughter would come anyway since she knew her child was over protective of what was hers, which was included her family!

Kamala carefully put the jewelry box on the floor of the car and followed after her mother, watching for potential threats. Twice now being close to this place had put her Ammi near a man with a weapon, Kamala would not let a third one near her mother!

As the two women entered the store, Muneeba could tell Bruno was worried about something as forced himself to greet them as store policy dictated.

“Is everything alright Bruno? Is your brother still causing trouble?” Muneeba asked with concern in her voice. She knew Vick was still finding way to pay this ‘Inventor’ back so would not be surprised the boy had pulled another stunt.

“He did not come home last night and I think he might be with the Inventor’s ‘crew’...though that is my problem, I’ll figure it out. I believe this is for her?” Bruno replied with a forced smile, before taking something wrapped in a cloth.

Muneeba nodded and gestured for Kamala to take it, much to the teen’s confusion until she unwrapped to see something familiar but different. The formally series of bangles were a single large bracelet like they been soldered together and put hinge that allowed her to clamp onto her arm over slipping it on normally.

“After seeing how you used it for your phone Kamala, I asked Bruno if there was an easier way for you to do it. Let something that has been in our family for generations change just enough to fit into a new age but still be what is it,” Muneeba explained to her child, who was tearing up at the sight of her treasure and now it would be even easier to use.

“Thank you Ammi!” Kamala cried out as she embraced her mother, who returned the hug while Bruno watched on, his sad smile reaming until Kamala met his gaze.

“I can’t make any promises...but I might be able to get a message to Ms. Marvel...where does this Inventor’s crew normally hang out?”

-

“I know you’re grateful for what Bruno did...but are you sure about this beta? I don’t want to lose you!” Muneeba asked at the family meeting that night, the plan for the original topics derailed as she brought up what Kamala promised Bruno.

“No I’m not sure! That was why I said I make no promises! I was...trying leave room for a way out...the thing with Mike was a bit of wakeup call...I’m not exactly stupid!” Kamala shot back and she paced back and forth like a caged animal. Her parents had encouraged her to sit down, but she was already having an inner war before her mother brought up what had happened at the Circle Q.

“No one thinks you’re stupid Kamala but...you seemed to be ready to stop this Ms. Marvel business and out the blue said that to Bruno. I admit he is a good man but like your Ammi said, we don’t want lose you if this ‘Inventor’ is truly that dangerous,” Yusuf said more calmly then his wife, trying to a pillar for both woman since Kamala seemed to had done what she did on impulse rather than clear planning.

“Then please give me ANY other option! I’m still trying to figure out why I even said that! I was honestly ready to ‘retire’! I finally feel...right in someway...I don’t mean feeling better because of the sickness I mean...I don’t know what I mean!” the frustrated Kamala demanded, still wracking her brain for the reason put herself in this position.

Aamir mean while watched on, feeling helpless to help in the situation. His sister had painted herself into a corner to help someone who deserved the aid but like his parents did not want her risking her life.

“Could we just offer the pay Vick’s debt? It would keep Kamala safe and still help Bruno,” Aamir suggested with the only idea he could come up with, but could tell no one liked it one bit.

“Given they kidnapped Vick as punishment I doubt it’s a small amount and even if we could cover it, I get a feeling we would just paint a big red bull’s eye on us. I can’t say it for certain but I...wandered around on the streets to get decent gut feeling for that kind of stuff...I promised myself to stay away from this kind super villain shit once that stupid name got slapped on me!” Kamala told her brother, clearly starting fall back into her old habit of swearing as the stress started getting to her.

“Calm down Kamala! You have been doing so well letting go of that habit, don’t let this make you take several steps back! I promise, we will figure this out, you just need to settle down so we can focus on the matter,” Muneeba said she got up and embraced her child in hopes the contact would help Kamala reach a state of enough calm focus on solution rather then drive herself into deeper levels of stress.

“What makes you think this is super villain beta? Have you encountered him before?” Yusuf asked, thinking maybe first they needed to know who they were dealing with and then they could think of another way then Kamala storming in powers blazing.

Kamala first enjoyed the embrace of her mother, letting the feeling of love calm the raging beast she was being at the moment. Once she could found at least a little peace she answered her father’s question.

“No...it’s just a feeling I’m getting from hearing the name ‘Inventor’. Too weak sounding to be some gang leader or head of a criminal group so that leaves villain...and I don’t like the idea of me going in as Ms. Marvel if he is...villains don’t like heroes butting in on their business and in his eyes I would register as a hero. It’s why I’m so frustrated right now,” Kamala explained, clearly feeling a bit better while her mother held her. Maybe she thought her parents where mad about what she had done and for once in her life, she cared what people thought of her?

“Then...perhaps Aamir’s idea is right but you stay nearby if anything happens while I bring the money to these people?” Muneeba suggested, which caused the room to erupt in protests.

“Not a chance!” “Why you Muneeba?!” “Ammi!”

“I’m doing it because I could have said something when Kamala first told Bruno she would contact Ms. Marvel but I was too stunned to do anything until we got home. Now I made my daughter feel cornered...I should be one the one take the money to this Inventor, with Kamala staying close as she can to make sure I stay safe,” Muneeba explained, though without knowing the place they needed to go to, she was not sure how close Kamala could get without being seen.

Kamala let out a sigh and say, “Well...glad I still got a few tricks up my sleeve then if you are dead set on this idea Ammi.”

With that Kamala shrank to the size of action figure while rest of her family looked on in shock. Clearly Kamala liked keeping a few cards close to chest. At least this means she would be literally by Muneeba’s side.

-

“I can’t believe you took my idea seriously,” Muneeba teased as they made their way through the woods to the rundown house on the edge of Jersey. Kamala had actually used the burkini since Yusuf did not reveal he had retrieved the blue sweatshirt. He did not feel the need since Kamala had originally planned to ‘retire’ until Vick got himself into trouble.

“Maybe I’m hoping there will be a fight that will trash this thing so I won’t even need to wear it again!” Kamala countered from inside Muneeba’s purse, though Muneeba wondered if that was true, why Kamala actually went to the trouble paint the lightning bolt on her chest. A crude one yes, but still it was there.

‘Beta, you might be more of hero then you think,’ Muneeba thought as she headed into what would have been the back yard of the house, where two teens had been keeping guard and instantly stood up when the Pakistani woman came into view.

“Don’t know why you are here lady, but best to just turn around and go back the way you came!” one of the teenage guard ordered, but Muneeba stood firm knowing she had Kamala ready to jump in if things went badly.

“You are holding a boy that has connections to my family, I’m here to pay his debt!” Muneeba stated firmly getting a look of confusion from the two teens.

“If you mean Vick, why would you do it if his own family is not here to do it?” the girl asked, while the boy slunk off to get Doyle. He was the one in charge after all, better he talk to this strange woman who was here to bail Vick out his own mess.

“Does it matter? You get your money and Vick gets to go home, everyone wins.” Muneeba countered, just getting a confused look from the girl that anyone would care for a leech like Vick.

“I think it matter because you somehow know of this place...so either Vick has been blabbing to you or to someone else...so tell me why I should not just take your money and you?” a tall boy with a Mohawk demanded as he came out the door followed by the boy from earlier.

“Besides the fact that I might have others worried about what has happened to me?” Muneeba responded calmly, to the point the Doyle flinched since he had to admit the lady was right. Unlike the teens the Inventor targeted, adults like this one might actually be missed!

“You got the thousand dollars he owes?” Doyle demanded but was surprised at the raised eyebrow Muneeba gave him.

“I was told he was only after a hundred dollars, why is it suddenly ten times that amount?” Muneeba counter demanded, though had expected the amount had to be higher than Bruno mentioned when asked. Kidnapping someone for just a hundred dollars seemed odd, either the Inventor meant business over even small loans or Vick was trying to buy time with small amounts.

“Interest,” Doyle replied casually, making Muneeba’s eyebrow twitch. And there was that option, more like greed from what she could tell but not something she was unprepared for.

“I can pay...once I know Vick is unharmed!” Muneeba replied with a tone that gave no room for negation. Surprisingly Doyle accepted this...meaning Kamala might be right and this was a bad idea, but hoped the possible betrayal would not happen and the fact ‘Ms. Marvel’ was present would not be revealed.

Doyle led Muneeba to the basement, small six legged robots filling the hall along the way. Clearly the name ‘Inventor’ was not for show, whoever they where they did invent things. Though where these thing only dangers as a group or would each one be deadly alone against even someone as strong as Kamala?

Soon the pair were in the basement where Vick was tied up and shocked to see Mrs. Khan here, even more so when Doyle said he might be free to go because of her...assuming she could pay that is.

“Here is your money, can we go?” Muneeba said as she took out several hundred dollars bills, Yusuf being the one to suggest taking the extra money in case this scenario happened though they all prayed the cheaper route would happen.

Doyle counted the money and untied Vick while saying, “He can but I know the Inventor will have questions for you, if he is satisfied with your answers then you should be free to leave...if not let’s just say you will be taking Vick’s place in his plans.”

Vick wanted to protest, but a glance from Muneeba made him leave without question. She was not afraid, if she was in danger Kamala would have already made her move so as long as the fighter in the family was thinking it was still a good idea to stay put, then the danger was not too great yet.

Several minutes after Vick had departed, Doyle asked with clear confusion in his voice, “Why are you calm lady? You must be dumb if you think you’re going to walk out here scot free. The Inventor wanted Vick for...reasons...all you did was get us money and still leave us with a person to fill that role!”

“Maybe because she didn’t come alone asshole!” a voice came from behind Doyle who turned around just in time to get punched in the face by a massive fist, which then shrank to normal size but maintained a long length to be used like a whip to knock the robots that had followed them aside and clear bath. Quickly she snatched the money back, more out of habit though not that anyone would disagree in this scenario. 

“Really?” Muneeba asked in annoyance at the swearing, but the masked girl ignored her as she grew in size to easily carry her mother out of the house, smashing through doors and walls that got in her way with ease.

“When you are the one with powers and a mask, you can talk however you want when ‘in character’” Kamala finally replied as the burst out of the house, laser fire filling the space around them.

“We are getting you a swear jar if you don’t get that under control!” Muneeba shot back once they safely away, hoping to avoid implying they might be related. Assumptions might be made, but best to at least minimize the chance if possible.

“Good luck with that!” Kamala replied with a smile, shrinking back down to normal after her mother was safely on the ground. Both moved at a fast pace to the waiting car, Kamala keeping an eye for pursuit.

Upon reaching the car both women breathe a sigh relief before Kamala looked straight up and ask, “Can you let me retire now?!”

Muneeba could not help laughing at this, glad to see Kamala was at least thinking like that. The older woman could only hope Allah would allow it, she was starting think along the same lines as Yusuf thought that night he found Kamala’s blue sweat shirt with a lightning bolt, maybe Kamala was meant for something more.

-

“So...this unknown woman brought you the money Vick owed me plus extra...only to get it taken back when Ms. Marvel of all people appeared to save her...interesting,” a bird like man asked Doyle, who had come in person report his failure at the stash house.

“I’ll find out who she is Mr. Edison, I’ll get the money ba...” Doyle started to say but was stopped by a raised talon.

“No this might be a good thing in the end. This Ms. Marvel’s powers might make her a perfect addition to the grid but I did not want risk drawing her attention to me and ruining the plan. Now that she has fired the first shot...I have no more reason to leave her be!” The Inventor stated, almost pleased with this turn of events. The girl could let him accelerate the plan ahead of schedule and given he had time study her for months, he was ready for this war she started!


	4. The War Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kamala saved Bruno Brother's Vick, feels she owes her parents for allowing her to do it and finally lets them see her file, though her idea of what will happen next is much different from her parents.
> 
> Just as she finally realizes what a family might truly mean though, the Inventor launches his counter attack by going after the orphanage. Though this only his distraction to keep Ms. Marvel busy while he goes after a bigger prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4, please let me know what you think. One more to go and will have my first complete story on AOE.
> 
> Either Shattered Marvel (a Ms. Marvel story with heavy use of the Avengers and even Spider-Man) or one of two ideas using Ms. Marvel x Spider-Man (Peter Parker) set in the 2017 Marvel Spider-Man cartoon series will be next in the multi chapter category.
> 
> Idea 1 is set during the episodes 18 and 19 of season 2 where two minor events cause a chain reaction to effect Ms. Marvel position in the Avengers.
> 
> Idea 2 is inspired by the current 'Outlawed' where all young heroes are seeing the law slowly moving to be passed so the Web Warriors, Hobgoblin (Harry Osborn) and even Ms. Marvel who partially protected due to her Avenger's status are trying figure out what to do when future members of CRADLE make an early move the spider team causing injuries to Peter and leading not only to Young Heroes VS CRADLE but young heroes vs young heroes.

Chapter 4 – The War Begins!

The next morning, Kamala had dragged herself down stairs, carrying her ‘costume’ with her. Everyone was surprised when she dropped it on the table and said, “Please burn this...I’m not risking it this time. I’m shutting down any temptation the next time I hear a sob story from a person I feel even remotely grateful too!”

“Bit extreme way of going about it don’t you think?” Aamir asked, being the first one to recover his voice but Yusuf and Muneeba where a mix of happy and sad Kamala felt she needed to go that far finally get out of this Ms. Marvel business.

They were happy she wanted to stay safe for them, but sad she felt the only to do that was to destroy something to achieve it.

“Um seeing how the last time I tried to finally put ‘Ms. Marvel’ in her coffin, I dragged her back out the second I heard the brother of the guy who improved my bracelet was in trouble. You got a better way I’m all ears...except depowering, I might feel safe around you guys now but not sure I could handle it if that ‘poisoning’ incident was any indication. I felt scared of my own shadow for those 4 days!” Kamala exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

“Too risky even if that was an option beta, might have anyone wondering what powers you had. Superhero or not, Ms. Marvel made an impact and anyone wanting their power gone might try and find out who she was by looking at people who was confirmed to have or had powers...and I won’t lie knowing my daughter is protected from most dangers does make me feel better,” Yusuf commented as he put the morning paper down and reached for the burkini but was stopped when Muneeba took it instead.

“I might have an idea that is not as extreme Kamala...it does still requires you to resist the temptation but I think you are more than strong enough take handle not rushing for it unless there is a true need,” Muneeba assured her child, who just raised her eyebrow at this.

“Define a ‘true need’...because I just spent all the previous evening saving a guy who tried to rob his brother’s work place,” Kamala asked, getting gut feeling her Ammi was planning something.

“I trust you’ll know when the time is right beta, now eat your breakfast and then go do your school work,” Muneeba replied casually while folding the burkini and taking it away, while Kamala got a bowl a serial with groan. She had only been doing home schooling for couple of days, not as bad as some of the school as she had received over the years, but she had never been the studying type. Sadly her parents wanted her to improve grades for her future even if she only had two years left.

“You can handle criminal and abusers with no issue but want to hide from school work?” Yusuf teased his daughter, before following after his wife since he had similar suspicions to his daughter’s.

“I can heal from anything they throw at me, boredom is another story!” Kamala shouted back, before digging into her cereal, all the while her father laughing at what she said.

-

Meanwhile Muneeba putting the burkini in a box so she could take it to Bruno, she wanted to see if he could improve it before she went through with her plan. She prayed Kamala never use it again but if her daughter was fate was tied to Ms. Marvel by Allah’s will, Muneeba would give her child every tool the woman could get.

“So...you think she might be meant for more then we wish as well Muneeba?” Yusuf asked, thinking stopping Kamala from ridding herself of the costume was she had seen what he had. The girl had been blessed with abilities to do great things, but the only stopping her was a mix of her old ways of thinking only she cared about those like herself and now her families’ wish for her to be safe now that they found her again.

“I hope we are both wrong Yusuf, but so far everything has led her back to Ms. Marvel in some way. Even when she thought her powers had been taken, all it did was give her a chance to see we would not hurt her, to prove we would never do whatever someone else has clearly done. Once that was shown, her powers came back in a clear and unable to ignore way. Now all that is left is to see if Kamala will answer the call or choose to stay on the path we wish,” Muneeba said as she closed the box and put it in the closet until she knew Bruno would be at work.

Yusuf nodded before heading back down stairs to get ready for work, praying if nothing else they could have few years with their daughter before her possible destiny showed itself.

As he put his shoes on though, he noticed a reluctant Kamala coming up to him clearly at war with herself over something.

“Abu...I want to forget what happened but...if you and Ami want...want to see it, please let me stay home at least when you do. I can’t hear it again, I already lived it!” Kamala said, not meeting her father’s gaze due to the shame she felt.

“Why the change of heart beta, you made it clear before you hated the idea of us knowing what happened” Yusuf asked, also surprised that she was also not going so to ‘protect’ them but knew that might upset Kamala. Even in jest, such a comment could anger her or at least cause her great pain.

“You let me go out again even after I said I would stop...I felt I had to do something...just please get it over with as soon as possible so maybe everyone will finally just let me forget it. I have been trying for 3 years but with each new home it was another new reminder and being told to go to therapy...I just want to forget,” Kamala explained, not notice her mother had come down the steps while saying it.

“We will go after I come home from work Kamala...as for therapy lets at least hear what Mr. Simons has to say and from there we can at least talk to you about options. We won’t force you to do anything, but we have to at least consider all possible routes, alright?” Yusuf explained to his daughter, who did not respond but there was look of resignation on her face. It was like she was just going through the motions, which would make sense given what Kamala mentioned about having to be told to attend some form session on multiple occasions.

Both parents exchange nods and Yusuf left for work while Muneeba had Kamala go back to her room to begin her daily work.

-

Muneeba had used chance to see Garfield as chance to go to Bruno and ask for his help. Unlike when Kamala as Ms. Marvel had asked, he was far more willing to use his ‘super snot’ substance and even had a few ideas to further improve the costume in at least in the visual sense. Muneeba suspected Bruno had an idea the real connection between Kamala and Ms. Marvel but was keeping his silence on the issue.

After that was done, the two Khans had gone to see Garfield about the file, who was surprised but glad to finally see them again. He quickly brought them to his office to go over what he said was the one incident that had caused the bulk of Kamala’s trauma and made her the violent and foul mouth girl Muneeba met on her first day as a volunteer.

“It was a family who took on young girls, they seemed to be treated well and raised to be very polite and respectable, encouraged to be very feminine at older ages. Kamala was 12 and already had a bit of playful tomboy brawler mentality from a more male focused foster home yet the other foster family opted to take her when circumstances had her previous foster family was unable to be part of the foster system anymore.” Garfield started off saying, making clear it this was just the calm before the storm.

“I can’t bear to go into exact details, but as shown in the files, your daughter was ‘encouraged’ to allow inappropriate physical contact when the family had...guests...over. If she resisted she was beaten and if she behaved she was to be rewarded with things such as nicer clothes, toys and so on...your daughter was rarely rewarded going by what I have been told and read. Much of her ‘hit first and maybe ask questions later’ comes from that experience. The swearing started closer to when she arrived here at 14, a year after it was discovered what going on in that place. Kamala has resisted any attempts to be given help, saying she would ‘just forget and move on’...it’s been a war for her the last two years frankly, her against the world.” Garfield finished and as expected Yusuf looked ready to commit murder while Muneeba broke down crying for her child.

“They are still in jail I take it...” Yusuf asked in a steely tone, swearing to god he would use every possibly way to see these people pay if they had somehow escaped justice.

“As far as I know they still are, my main concern was immediate needs of my charges, which as I have mentioned, your daughter was actively resisting. She had built up defense around herself to keep her safe; no one would want her so by extension no one would also touch her. If they did and she felt wronged she would lash out...I say it took between a year to a year and a half for her reach the point where you met her Muneeba. Had you grabbed her ear or spanked the Jane Doe from before that point...she might have tried to do some serious damage to you.” Garfield responded and made sure both parents knew for all of Kamala’s aggression, the one they met before she got ‘sick’ was the calmer one.

“Thank you Garfield...I believe we must get home...even if she still wishes...” Muneeba started to say but Garfield waved her off and gestured to the door with a smile on his face.

“Go to her, I’m hoping now that Kamala gave you permission to see this, it means maybe she is finally ready to open up...I hope you can do what we could not Muneeba,” Garfield told his ‘former’ volunteer, he knew Muneeba was going to be busy with his former rebel and now that the secret was out, the teenager would need her more than ever.

-

“We’re home!” Yusuf called out, him and Muneeba already knowing it was best she be the one to speak with Kamala in private since she had bonded most with the troubled girl.

As Muneeba came up the stairs though, she saw Aamir pacing back and forth in front of Kamala’s door.

“Please tell me you can talk some sense into her! She thinks she needs to leave!” Aamir stated in frustration, making the older Khan woman’s eyes widen in shock and quickly tell her son to go down stairs and wait with his father in the living room.

As Muneeba entered Kamala’s room she saw a familiar suite case waiting in the middle of the room with Kamala sitting on the bed as if waiting for something. The girl had clearly been crying and looked drained as she turned to look at her mother.

“I’ll...I’ll be leaving now...thanks for everything,” Kamala started to say, getting up but before she could even reach her suitcase, Muneeba was across the room and wrapping her arms around Kamala just much of means of comfort as it was a way to keep her precious daughter from leaving.

“You are going nowhere young lady! I’m not sure what you think is supposed to happened after letting us see that file, but all that changes is now we know why Jane Doe was the way she was but that is not you anymore beta,” Muneeba told her child, who was shaking with fear despite the embrace.

“How can you touch me after learning all that...near the end I started to...just so I...” Kamala started to say, but stopped when her mother pulled away and placed both hand on either side of Kamala’s face gently.

“To stop the beatings or maybe it was to having even a small bit of comfort? It does not matter Kamala, it is finally over. Neither I nor your Abu are disgusted or angry with you; the ones who made you do it yes, but not you!” Muneeba gently scolded her daughter, before taking her hand and taking her over to her dresser with the suitcase.

“Now let’s get you unpacked and then...we can have that family night we wanted the first day you came home but needed to put off for your ‘job’. No more talk about that silly file or past pains, just you and us,’ Muneeba assured her daughter, before opening the bag and helping put away clothes that where clearly from before the shopping trip.

Once done Muneeba went over to the jewelry box she had gotten Kamala and as expected found the bracelet still inside, clearly Kamala had intended to leave anything she had been given behind but the old Khan woman was not having any of it and brought the item over to her daughter, placing it on Kamala’s left arm.

“Welcome home beta,” Muneeba said as she secured the item to her daughter’s arm, making clear to any linger doubt in the super teen’s mind she was home and that would never change.

“But...I only have two years left...I have to leave when that happens,” Kamala responded sounding sad at this fact, thinking more like an orphan then a daughter. She still did not realize the difference between being in the system and being in a family.

“Kamala...your brother is 21 and is still with us, you don’t need to leave when you turn 18. We are not even in a hurry to get you into normal schooling yet, I doubt your Abu and I will be in a rush to have you move out beta!” Muneeba assured her daughter, who in relief embraced the older woman most of her remaining fears at least temporally eased.

After giving Kamala chance to center herself, the two women went down stairs to see Yusuf and Aamir in the living room. Aamir looked more concerned than angry so Muneeba knew Yusuf had not spoken of what they had learned, a wise decision in Muneeba’s mind. Her son had made it clear he would not be satisfied with letting the matter stand given how he had almost stormed out of the house with just the implications of what happened.

“Yusuf...I say share the good news we wanted to speak of last night and then put today’s darker matter aside for now. Tonight should be about more positive things and we can worry about what we learned today once our upcoming visitor goes back home,” Muneeba suggested, giving Kamala a reassuring look when she mentioned ‘visitor’ so make sure the teen did not jump to conclusions.

Kamala had still flinched at word regardless but at least kept her silence as she sat down and got ready to hear what this good news was supposed to be.

Muneeba sat next her husband and both looked at their children and explained that this Friday, Muneeba’s Ammi was coming to visit from Karachi. In other words, Kamala was going meet her grandmother or as her parents referred to as Naani.

This made Kamala a little more at ease, while Aamir was clearly more excited. All that mattered to Kamala was this was at least a ‘guest’ she could handle. Not the best time in the teenager’s mind but at least an elderly lady was something that would not trigger...unpleasant memories.

The rest of the night was more focused movies and popcorn, things to get Kamala’s mind away from dark places. The rest of her family knew she had already been fighting those memories all day the second she said her parents could see the file, it was probably why she felt she had to leave, the shame must have made her thing she had to leave while her parents got told her past.

Said parents would help her face these feeling eventually, but for now they would let Kamala ‘forget’ the pain. It would be a long fight, so why rush her. As far they knew, nothing was left but time after all.

-

“So...all previous Ms. Marvel sightings have been near foster homes and adoption families and the woman who tried to pay Vick’s debt to me works as a volunteer at that orphanage...which so happens to have her long lost child who has enough matching characteristics to what Doyle describe Ms. Marvel to have...” The Inventor concluded aloud before turning to Knox, that man was both his creator and assistant.

“Knox we have work to do, the grid will soon have many new additions to go along with Ms. Marvel. It’s like she was trying to help us find the perfect subjects to prove the project will not only work but the choice of power source is perfect. So many that people say are a drain on resources all in one place!” The bird like man said with gleeful tone as he went toward back of lair check on what of the many robots would ideal for the task at hand.

“But won’t this just enrage her? One who can alter her size to who knows what limits when angered would only be harder to stop!” Knox pointed, out the Inventor only waved the warning off with casual ease.

“Such a feat can easily be countered if my theory is right, more importantly she has a weakness beyond my theory; one even easier to exploit her own heart!”

-

Several days later on Friday afternoon, the Khans were getting ready to go pick up Muneeba’s mother. Or at least trying to until a tiny Kamala hid on the ceiling fan of her parent’s room dressed in the shalawar her mother had bought her during the shopping trip but while getting her into the clothes had been easy, getting her to wear makeup was a different story.

“Kamala it’s only a little bit, I know you’re a tomboy but this is silly!” Muneeba stated with her hand on her hips at the stupidity of this situation.

“Oh if that was the only reason Ammi! If it had been almost anyone else who made that suggestion they I would going giant on their butt, not happy meal toy! Do the words ‘My File’ ring a bell?” Kamala called down, the only reason she was annoyed rather crying or enraged was she knew her Ammi was not told exact details since Kamala was only one who could do so.

Those words made Muneeba and Yusuf go pale, knowing she had been referring to the incident that had clearly scarred their daughter.

“You...could have just said that you know Kamala,” Muneeba said softly, as Kamala jumped down and returned to normal size.

“Reflex...I either fought or ran when I was told to be ‘pretty’ I picked run,” Kamala grumbled while Yusuf put a hand her shoulder reassuringly.

“We will deal with that in time beta, for now let’s go to the car and pickup your Naani” Yusuf told Kamala comfortingly though could tell it might take the whole car ride to the airport for Kamala at least let her sour mood be less obvious.

Before Kamala could say anything though, Aamir’s voice called out from down stairs, “Kamala get down here fast!”

Kamala shot down stairs fast with her the use of powers to make her legs longer and was greeted with the sigh of a new report showing an attack by several robots on familiar building to her, the orphanage!

“No...but I promised...” Kamala whispered as both the urge to run to them and the desire to finally stop scaring her family battled for control until her mother’s voice spoke to her from behind.

“There is a box under the bed in our room beta, change into what is inside and go to them!” Muneeba told her daughter, while Yusuf also spoke up before Kamala could protest.

“We wish you to be safe Kamala but...we have also seen your heart...no matter what you think of superheroes you are theirs...go to them! We will meet you here after we pick up your Naani,” Yusuf instructed his child, who finally gave into her instincts and rushed up to her parents room for the box.

Once there Kamala ripped it open to find something following the idea of the burkini was clearly meant be an actual costume since even the lightning bolt was made bigger and done much more neatly, plus a long red scarf, long blue boots and blue domino mask.

“Seriously Ammi?!” Kamala roared out in annoyance as she changed into the first true costume her Ms. Marvel persona had been given.

A she rushed back down stairs, her mother just smirked and opened up her purse and said, “We will get you some distance from the house since its still daylight. Also Bruno wants to know how the ‘super snot’ works for you...also don’t get it too wet apparently the two don’t mix.”

“I’m so going to be yelling at you for this later!” Kamala growled she shrunk down to fit in the purse.

“I’m the Ammi, I’m the only one who gets to do the yelling,” Muneeba shot back with a grin, while both Khan men just laughed at Kamala’s predicament.

-

“We are barely able to stop the little ones grabbing the kids, what do we do about those three big ones they are being loaded into?” one of the officers asked the plump black officer who was currently the heist ranking member of the force present.

“Call the NYPD would be my guess...if they don’t have any advice maybe they have the Avengers on speed dial!” The plump one replied before taking more shots at the small robots firing out cables to capture more children.

“Or you just get my number after I finish turning them to scrap!” A young female voice called out, shortly before a blue and red figure with insanely long legs jumped over them and dove into the fray.

“That her or do we have two now?” The first officer asked, while the plump one got on the radio and told the other officer to avoid firing the blue and red girl smashing robots with very large fists. Ms. Marvel was here to back them up and they needed all the help they could get!

-

Meanwhile the Khans listened to the radio reports closely as they headed for the airport. They wanted to know if anything happened to Kamala, but so far it sounded like she was helping turn the tide.

“She is going to just love hearing tonight’s news report...think retirement is now off the table though,” Aamir tried saying with as much humor as he could muster, though the last half he pretty much gave up. They all knew it was true, even Kamala wanted to; if Ms. Marvel disappeared after this the same news stations praising her would turn on the teen hero and who knows how that effect would have on Kamala.

“We can worry about that later, right now we pick up Naani and just have a nice dinner as a family,’ Yusuf told his son, while Muneeba listened closely to the radio. No one noticed the small robot modified to fly keeping an eye on where the car went.

-

An hour later, Ms. Marvel was breathing heavily as finished off the last of the big robots and freeing the kidnapped orphans and the ‘power source’ she discovered earlier on during the battle. Her fists hurt and bled, but she knew shrinking back down to normal size would help with that...then get some food make sure yet another round of healing did not make her pass out!

‘I think I pushed everything too far...if this had gone on any longer I might be waking up in the hospital and that is not good when you need a mask!’ Kamala thought as she returned to her normal state and felt the sweet relief of her healing kick in.

‘Though got to admit this ‘super snot’ made it a lot easier to fight longer, it really let me take increase my speed of using my powers and lessen the need for focus on my clothes...which means I’m not allowed to be mad at Ammi...so long as there is no ‘I told you so’ moment then I am so throwing a tantrum!’ Kamala mentally added, until she flinched at the sound of the word ‘Marvel’ being cried out.

“And so it begins!” Ms. Marvel grumbled and turned to see a familiar little girl running up to her and hugging the super teen’s leg. Of course the first one Kamala had to run into after doing the hero thing was one who started the whole mess.

“Thank you little girl...now let go so Ms. Marvel can go get lunch and go beat up more bad guys,” Kamala said as sweetly as she could muster while annoyed, but the little girl said no and hugged tighter.

“She your sidekick Ms. Marvel?” The plump black officer called over as the police moved in to secure the area for the paramedics could start doing their rounds.

“No just a very clingy fan apparently...got a crowbar I can barrow?” Kamala asked, but got the next best thing when Garfield rushed over and pried the little girl off her. Kamala had never been so happy to see the man in her life.

As the superhero started to leave though, the girl called out ‘Want Mama Marvel!’ Which made Kamala pick up the pace while yelling out, “No fucking no! I am not old enough for that shit and my mother would kill me regardless!”

This had a mix of laughs and friendly scolding from the police for Ms. Marvel’s language in front of children, while Garfield found its use all too familiar.

Later on Kamala had finally found a hotdog stand while heading back home, forced mostly walk since she knew pushing her powers while so drained was asking for trouble. Finding this stand was a relief and being on her fifth one was really getting her energy back.

“One more for the road please...or maybe not...” Kamala asked until she counted what money she had left found it lacking, until a 10 dollar bill was placed on the stand by an elderly hand.

“It’s on me...though I’m sure it’s not halal” Sheikh Abdullah said as he sat next to the young hero, while the vendor made the hotdog.

“No clue what that means,’ Kamala replied, though she was lying since she understood it from her family. She might not practice their faith but at least understood its rules to a degree, at least as said rules came into play so she was sure there were lots more to still figure out.

“Pity I’m sure Allah would welcome one who is as righteous as you, though clearly that righteousness needs tempering with mercy or you might go too far one day,” The Sheikh advised that same knowing look that saw through her from the last time she ran into him with her Ammi.

“Have we met before?” Kamala asked casually, thinking if he said twice then she had at least an idea he might know who she was. Meanwhile the food vendor was handing her the hotdog the vendor had made her.

“I believe this is our third meeting, the first being when there was a young boy being chased some thugs, you dove from a rooftop and struck them down with a single blow...yet moved to continue until I voiced my protests while I kept the boy safe, the second time you were more relaxed but your eyes still had the same fire use to fuel your strength but at same time use it to hide the pain as if it was mask for your soul,” The Sheikh answered as he got up and headed off, while Kamala felt very freaked out. He did know, the old bastard knew who she was...though he was at least not a mind reader he was too bloody observant for her own good!

‘I’m asking Ammi for help with this one...pretty sure I’m not allowed to kill him,” Kamala concluded taking her hotdog and finally using her powers to get home faster, now that there was fuel for them to work with.

-

Kamala had shrunk down to a small size as she got close to home, hopefully being less noticeable traveling through several backyards the size of happy meal toy but using stretched limbs in quick bursts to still get around quickly.

By the time she reached the back door it was early evening and since the lights were on that meant her family was home. Since there was a family member who did not know about her powers or other identity (that she hoped could be put away for a good while finally) Kamala figured it best to not announce she was home until she had at least changed into some normal clothes.

Making her small size even more so, Kamala forced her way under the door, normally preferring to do paper thin when doing this but make sure she stayed unnoticed if someone was in the kitchen.

As she returned to normal size once she saw it was all clear, she heard the sound of a woman sobbing. This meant her Ammi must be crying from worry so Kamala gave up intentions of keeping her secret if it meant helping her Ammi so she dashed into the front room crying out, “Ammi what’s wrong?”

What Kamala found was everyone but her mother in the room, the one crying was an elderly woman Kamala had never seem before so she froze in place at her carelessness.

“Thank Allah your back Kamala, Ammi was...” Aamir started to say, but the elderly woman shot up and rushed over to Kamala and gripped her hands tightly before saying through her tears, “Save Muneeba, beta...save your Ammi from this Inventor monster!”

Kamala’s body went numb at hearing this; she had been right on everything. She should have never messed with someone with a super villain vibe or at the very least have gone alone instead of letting Ammi pay for Vick’s freedom. She had called the outcomes and still she did it anyway. She had gone soft and now her mother was paying the price!

As Kamala fell to her knees trembling and her face pointed to the ground, Yusuf rushed over to check on her while her Naani let out a gasp that confused Yusuf until he knelt down to see Kamala’s face.

The only thing he saw that he expected was the tears, but instead of fear or sadness as their source, it was one of pure rage. It was more like Jane had come back and was ready for war on who ever invoked her wrath.

“The asshole wants me I’m guessing? Good because he will get me...and I’m going fucking murder him!” Kamala growled out, making clear there was no less risky route this time. This was going to be her way and god help who ever got in her way.

Upon making her declaration, the phone inside her bracelet went off with an alert of an incoming text. Kamala took it out to see message from her mother’s number giving her directions on where to go and to come alone. Good because Kamala wanted it that way.

Yusuf reached out to stop his daughter, but too slow and Kamala made a mad dash for the back door, bursting through with zero care for stealth this time. All that mattered was her mother’s safety and the Inventor lying in a pool of his own blood, Ms. Marvel keeping her secret was of little concern to Kamala and if it got out then so be it!


	5. The Heart of Ms. Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final showdown is coming, with a vengeful out for the Inventor's head for taking her Ammi, but when he exploits her weaknesses to bring her to her knees, Kamala will need help from others...but will they be enough to keep the angry girl from crossing the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter is up, sorry if the pacing is a bit fast since this was my way of getting back into writing again. I'm hoping I might have better pacing in my future stories. Please let me know what you think of three below so I can decide what might be a good focus:
> 
> Shattered Marvel - Kamala ran away from home shortly before her parents are kidnapped and killed for unknow reasons, making her breakdown and nearly kill the decoy used to 'test' her. This has the Avengers step in to both help the traumatized rookie and find the killers...at the cost of her powers and status as a hero. Now she is fighting to get what she has lost back and face her own inner demons from her failure to save her loved ones.
> 
> The Little Things - Set at the time Peter is trying to get his body back from Otto Octavius, Miles sends a text to Ms. Marvel hinting at the real Spider-Man might be back soon has the young Avenger sent to confirm what was going on by Black Widow and arrives to see Miles's electric shock fail to bring 'Superior' Spider-Man down, Otto gloating it was thanks to Peter doing a favor for Ms. Marvel from shorty before he put the bounty on Spider-Man's head, revealing himself by accident to the young Avenger.
> 
> Ms. Marvel aids in helping getting Peter's damaged robot body to safety but these two small changes will great effect both Peter and Kamala's lives as heroes and friends.
> 
> Untitled idea - Outlawed inspired story set after season 3 of Marvel's Spider Man. A new law is being debated that will prevent heroes under the age of 21 from fighting crime. Future agents of the task force that will enforce this law if passed make a move to bring in the Web Warriors, resulting in Peter taking serious injuries saving his team before help could arrive to back them up.
> 
> This early strike worries the adults, who advise him join the Avengers Intern program to both protect him while he heals and be a symbol to hopefully draw in other young heroes before the law is passed. This just causes a divide among young heroes, with Peter being co leader along side Ms. Marvel on the Intern team now called Young Avengers against ones they saw as allies who are fighting back against the law under the name Champions.
> 
> All the while the sudden push for this law has both sides trying to find out why launch an early attack before it was passed. (Note: might put this off until I know more about the Outlawed story arc, but not sure)

Chapter 5 – The Heart of Ms. Marvel

Kamala tore through the night like the fires of hell where on her heels, the Inventor dared to take her mother and if there was one thing Kamala would admit, she was very protective of anything that was hers. She had finally known love and one who had helped her find it was the one the Inventor dared to take!

Her enemy had given the location to an abandoned power plant far from the city. The super powered teen did not know what he ‘invented’ but if it was super villain stuff she guessed the ass hole would of course want it far from anyone who could interfere.

As she approached the rundown location, she was surprised to see only a single small six legged robot like the ones from that stash house or the orphanage. Did she smash the bulk of them this afternoon and this was one of the few left?

‘Either he is strong on his own or has more stashed away for later...no matter this guy is fucking dead either way!’ Kamala thought as she came close to the robot with an enlarged fist with intent to deal it the same fate as the others, when it’s ‘head’ opened up enough for a small blue half sphere to rise out and project of giant birdman’s face.

“No need to break more of my drones Ms. Marvel...or shall I call you Ms. Khan? Regardless this is your guide, we are both busy people so let’s not waste time having finding your way to me on your own,” The birdman instructed, seeming please when Kamala let her fist shrink back down and despite her rage followed along wordlessly.

“Have you ever wondered why I bothered loaning money to the likes of Vick or resort to such overkill to get it back?” The hologram asked, which just got a shrug as she glared at him. Kamala did not care for his reasons, just for his head torn from his body and possibly some BBQ sauce for the rest.

“Simple he was for my project to solve our current energy crisis, him failing to pay me back gave another ‘battery’ to put it simply. The human body produces so much power and care to guess what we have in surplus when it comes to human life?” The Inventor asked, thinking he was going get ‘I don’t know’ but had gotten some degree of actual wit instead.

“People who barely know how to use more than brain cell at a time,” Kamala answered, angered that the Inventor actually enjoyed her response.

“True but then we would not have enough people to actually have a civilization if all those under the criteria where part of the ‘grid’ as I call it. No I’m referring something more specific, we have too many children...you have seen the system look how many are uncared for but need the same amount of resources if not more than ones in families, to make matter worse there ones who have what they need but do not give back. My project will give lessen the strain, give the aimless purpose and give us clean energy in surplus!” The Inventor exclaimed as they reached a large door, but before anything could happen further Kamala smashed drone with a feral scream.

“You just signed the last line in your death warrant with that piece of bullshit!” Kamala screamed in a rage, before increasing her size and smashing through the door like it was nothing.

Upon getting into the room beyond, she found the Inventor and Doyle waiting patiently and a short scared man cowering in fear. No sign of her mother, but she had three soon to be corpses to question so not a major issue yet.

“Ah the infamous overkill of Ms. Marvel in action, you will truly make for an excellent addition to the grid with such power in that body of yours. You seem to have gotten faster at using it too compared to all the data I have gathered on you over the months you have been around...what has changed besides your outfit?” the Inventor asked, not knowing it was the outfit and its very elastic nature thanks to Bruno’s special polymer.

“I’m more pissed than ever before, it’s a very good motivator! Give me my Ammi back right now and I might turn you into paste with one hit rather than tasking my time tearing you apart piece by piece!” Kamala roared, starting let her build anger come out and show just how motivated to murder this insane freak she was.

“Gladly...just don’t destroy her ‘guard’ or the bomb collar on her neck will go off,’ The Inventor replied casually, as a large for legged robot with forward facing cannon coming out of the ‘face’ area dropped down behind Kamala, both she and it where of equal size, so she thought it should a fair fight if she bothered to not push herself further...until she saw her mother in a blue chamber just below the cannon. Like the Inventor promised, there was collar on her neck and it made Kamala freeze in her tracks.

“That’s right; I’m ready for your ruthless nature. Unlike many ‘heroes’ across the river in New York, you get it. You don’t pull your punches, you make sure your target stays down and that was what let you go beyond my expectations when dealing with my attack earlier on the orphanage. My calculations estimated I would get at least one of the transport robots back but you stopped all three and the drones...but what if I throw in a wild card...like say someone you care about being in danger if the machine she is helping to power took too much damage or got separated from it without the proper release process done?” The Inventor gloated, while Kamala was locked in place by her own fear of hurting her mother.

“Now, let’s see if my theory about your powers is true, hold still I assure you the worse that will happened is you might feel a bit sore and dizzy once it’s over,” The Inventor instructed, not that he needed to. Kamala was unable to do anything but stare helplessly at person she had come to save, even as the tank like gun charge up with blue electrical energy and fire a bolt of lightning right at the stunned heroine, making her scream in pain and despite her will telling it otherwise, her body shrank back down to its normal size.

“W-w-what d-did you do...to me?” Kamala asked weakly, struggling to get back to her feet, her healing help as best it could but her Embiggening powers refused to kick in.

“A living organism cells hit with strong enough electric pulse will temporarily lose their elasticity and as a person who’s power is based around being very stretchy...well as can see you are very powerless right now. I am a man of my word though so once you willingly climb into that chamber, your mother is free to go,” The Inventor explained as four more drones walked past him and sounded Kamala, while the chamber opened up and dropped the woman out, who slowly woke up thanks to the fall.

“K-kamala...where are...run Kamala! He is after...” Muneeba started to say as the memories of being taken came flooding back but realized too late her daughter was already being surrounded and clearly had already been in a fight.

“Fear not Mrs. Khan, your daughter is about to save the world without even needing throw another punch...isn’t that right Ms. Marvel?” The Inventor asked casually making it clear he knew he had won, unless the teenager was willing to sacrifice her mother for victory.

Kamala finally stood weakly to her feat, heading for the chamber while the drones flanked her. Muneeba looked behind her and realized her daughter destination and shook her head no and started to cry out.

“Kamala don’t you dare give up! You never give up! Show him who you really are! My brave strong daughter who found her only just found her way back home...don’t let him take that from you!” Muneeba pleaded, making Kamala stop in her tracks yet again with tears in her eyes.

“If it means choosing you or fighting...I choose you Ammi...even if it means I still can’t be with you afterwards,” Kamala managed say through her tears but as she tried to take another step, a new voice jumped into the conversation.

“Not so fast solider!” the voice called out, a red, white and blue shield flying into two of the drones and two energy blasts taking out the other two one being blue and other red, as three figured stood atop the powered down robot.

It was three of the world’s greatest heroes Captain America, Captain Marvel and Iron Man, though the final one dropped down in front of Muneeba and start punching buttons on his wrist console before sending a small pulse toward the woman and the bomb collar dropped to the ground harmlessly.

“And you thought the kid did not deserve the Ms. Marvel name Carol, she seems to be a good fit as far as I can see. Saved an orphanage and then was willing to get into this thing to save her mom, not sure what else she needs to do!” Iron teased the blonde woman above him who scowled back at the steel clad man.

“She is a brute who has been stealing from those she has stopped and breaking into foster homes to beat people within an inch of their lives! Yes those children needed help but she took it too far!” Captain Marvel called down to Iron Man, but Kamala ignored the conversation, she only had one thing to worry about. Payback for what the scum did to her mother!

With her Ammi safe, the rage was free to return and so with renewed strength and no one to stop her, Kamala let out a feral scream and charged the Inventor while saying, “You fucking bastard! I’m going to kill you for what you have done!”

The birdman was still too shocked by the arrival of three veteran heroes so was not ready to be tackled to the ground and hit with a relentless barrage of punches to the face. She would keep hitting him until there was no head left!

“That’s is enough you little savage!” the voice of Captain Marvel yelled out, before Kamala felt a hand grab her by the back of her collar and thrown like a sack of potatoes, but out of reflex Kamala stretched out her hand and her arm lengthened enough to grab Captain Marvel by her hair and the blonde was forced use her strength to be Kamala’s anchor and once she was sure her momentum had stopped, sling shot back into the Captain’s face with both feet first and sending the blonde flying. When the Inventor said the effects where temporary, clearly that meant a minute or two while Kamala had thought it would have been longer. Too bad for the blonde bimbo Kamala did not like very much. 

“Oh Carol is going to be feeling that in the morning...I got $50 bucks on the kid, you in Cap?” Iron Man called up to his flag themed friend who glared back.

“This is not a time to joke Tony, we need to stop this...any chance she will listen to you ma’am?” Captain America first scolded Iron Man but then looked to Muneeba with a hopeful expression.

“My daughter...does not think heroes pay much attention to those like her when she was a ward of the state...I think she sees this as a way to get back at heroes she thought should have protected her when she was 12...I can’t say more than that...even what I have mentioned will upset her,” Muneeba explained, watching on as her daughter did battle against a much older and most likely more powerful hero.

“Ah...yeah I did some digging and well...I don’t blame her. Word of advice, get the kid to at least act a little differently when in costume compared to her normal self. She is kind of making it obvious to anyone knows both halves of her,” Iron Man suggested, not liking what he knew of the teen’s past. Though Tony only got that info so fast because the head of the orphanage let slip by mistake he knew the name of Ms. Marvel when he and Tony talked in private. Tony’s skills and tech did the rest.

Meanwhile Kamala was losing ground after her double kick to Captain Marvel’s face. The older hero was more durable and used to taking heavy blows, so the relative rookie with only self taught fighting skills was lacking in both experience and technique, making her hits not have enough impact to keep Carol Danvers on her back foot for long.

“This ends now girl!” Carol called out as she dodged a punch from Kamala by flying above the teen and then fired a blast of energy from both hands the beam slammed into the girl, keeping her pinned by maintaining the beam.

“Give up and I’ll stop!” Captain Marvel ordered coldly, knowing full well the name snatcher was too stubborn to do so but Captain was obligated to make the offer.

“Fuck...you!” Kamala yelled out through the pain, surprisingly starting push her way back to her feet, her body starting to grow as well.

Carol was getting ready to pour more power into beam when the Inventor roared out, “I have had enough you costumed fools! My genius will not be stopped by you mindless brutes!”

With that the Inventor took out a device out his pocket and pointed it the giant robot, which started to power up again somehow. This caused Kamala force her body to giant size again and with the increased strength it gave, shrug off the beam that had pinned her and ran towards the robot.

“That is enough bad anima copies of giant mechs for today!” Kamala yelled as she grabbed it by the cannon and tossed the giant robot over her shoulder, then jumped on it with both feet driving into once said robot hit the ground.

From there, Kamala tore into it like she did to the giant transport robots at the orphanage. By accident she found locations for pods holding teens like the one that held her mother while taking out the first transport, so she was doing the same this oversized tank.

Her mother had been in completely new one, so Kamala moved to the second location finding the chamber and tore it out and gently placed it on the ground before returning to her normal size. She felt exhausted, the electric blast and fight with Captain Marvel already taking a giant chunk of her stamina so tear apart yet another walking scrap yard was not helping. So of course this was when Captain Marvel pointed her glowing red hand at her head, just to make Kamala’s day that much more annoying. 

“You’re under arrest for the murder of three people!” Captain Marvel stated, making Kamala realize where the robot had landed. Right where the Inventor and his two henchmen had been standing, making Kamala go numb for the second time that day.

‘But I came saying I would...why do I feel so sick?’ Kamala thought as she started to puke, Muneeba rushing over to her daughter, smacking Captain Marvel’s hand aside while doing so.

“I said she was under...” Carol started to repeat herself, when the Jersey police force burst into the room, the plump black officer leading the charge and glaring daggers at Captain Marvel.

“I think that is our call, what happened exactly?” The officer demanded, but before Captain Marvel could speak, Iron Man replayed video footage from the point the Inventor declared his genius would not be stopped, showing what happened when Ms. Marvel ‘murdered’ three people.

“But wait there is more!” Iron Man added with glee, as he pushed another button on his wrist console, revealing countless other chambers holding teenagers at the back of the room. Ms. Marvel had not only saved those at the orphanage, she had saved many missing kids from over a long period of time. All it cost was the ring leader and two underlings in a hectic moment of stopping a potential threat.

“Well...seems an arrest is a bit over kill Captain Marvel. I say we call this a wakeup call for a most part well meaning rookie who needs to pay more attention when she is fighting the bad guys...you okay Ms. Marvel?” The plump officer asked the teenage, who was still clearly shaken at what had happened.

When Kamala could not answer, Muneeba spoke up like she had only just met the young heroine, “I think she should be allowed to head home, her family must be worried seeing how late it is. They will be better help to her right now then any of us...though if I was her mother I would be very proud of her despite this unfortunate outcome.”

Kamala looked at her mother in shock...she was proud...after what she did, what she had intended to do. Why?

“Agreed Mrs...?” The officer asked and getting the respond of Khan, while Iron Man offered to give Kamala lift home while the two Captains and officers wrapped up what was left.

“So...are you going to be okay?” Iron Man asked once he reached a spot Kamala could easily get to her house without being seen.

‘I don’t know,” Kamala responded softly, not meeting the red and gold hero’s gaze.

“Well if you ever need to talk to someone, I have been working on a system since the...incident... that divided us heroes awhile back. Make it easier for those who wear a mask to get help without worry about who they are getting out. Anyone who does leak that kind of stuff will answer to the rest of us,” Iron Man answered, opening a compartment in armor and taking out a card with a number on it.

As Kamala took it she asked, “Why did you do it? I made it clear I wanted to...”

“Oh if you had killed him on purpose I would have said something, but when it happened it was a clear accident. You might have come there looking for blood, anyone with a brain could tell why. You mom had been taken, your old ‘home’ attacked, anyone would have been upset to the point of losing control especially at your age. What matters now is if you choose to stay in the club, you need to learn a little restraint...because accidents like that could happen again and you clearly don’t like the fallout once the realization hits,” Iron Man said with complete seriousness, but then with friendly wave bid his farewell and let Ms. Marvel finally go home.

-

Kamala had a much easier time sneaking back into the house now that it was night and getting late though as she managed to get under the back door she realized her Naani was waiting at the kitchen table.

At first Kamala thought she would need to run, thinking the woman might have blamed her for what happened to Muneeba, but before she could get her legs to move the woman wrapped her arms around while crying.

“Thank Allah you’re alright beta, the police called and told us Muneeba was safe and answering some questions, but they said they could not tell us more then you left with that Iron Man person,” the old woman exclaimed, shocking Kamala that she was not being yelled at. True all the woman did was beg her to go save her own mother, but still Kamala could not understand why this woman cared for a grandchild she barely knew and was whole reason this happened.

“B-But it’s my fault...” Kamala started to say, but stopped by the old woman putting her finger to Kamala’s lips.

“Nonsense Kamala, your Abu told me everything you advised against anyone going with you to save that young man, but even when choosing to do as your Ammi decided you kept the both of yourselves safe. Even now you have done so, clearly our family is blessed to have you in it,” The elderly woman told Kamala, who could feel her legs grow weak and only avoided falling to her knees when another pair of hands helped her stay standing.

“Your Naani is right Kamala...though I can tell there is much we still need to hear since the police made it clear they could only reveal so much. I know this Inventor is gone, but the officer made it sound like it was accident...do you wish to speak of it now or do you want to wait until morning once you have rested and you Ammi is here?” The familiar face of her father asked, being the pair of strong arms that helped the young girl the extra support she needed before legs failed.

The only response Kamala could think to do in her quickly weakening state was take out the card Iron Man gave her and say, “Abu...I think I need help.”

-

Three months later:

People had gathered at the former orphanage, now turning youth center after months of reconstruction from the Inventor’s attack. Stark Industries had been the ones to spear head the work, much to the confusion of the people of Jersey. Why would such big company care about a youth center? If Ms. Marvel was still around maybe it would make sense its superhero owner might be interested, but she had disappeared shortly after stopping the attack. Many thought she had been killed stopping the one who planned it, despite the police force publically saying Ms. Marvel had been physically fine after the battle, but had been shaken by the outcome.

The crowed had gone silent as said billionaire came out in an actual business suite rather then one of his more famous Iron Man armors. The man was known for hyping up the crowed with such things in New York, so why was he being more composed for this?

“Good day everyone, I like welcome you on this fine day celebrate the reopening this place to help Jersey’s youth. Sadly restoring it as an orphanage was not an option as such places have been replaced with foster homes, so when someone came to me for help on a different matter, I thought maybe this would show she can count on support on all goals she had set for herself without knowing it,” Tony Stark said in the microphone he had brought with him, confusing the crowd. Who was this ‘she’ he mentioned and how would her problems effect Jersey on this scale.

“Now I could draw this out and risk the wrath of said young woman, but why don’t we have her have her say a few words before we cut the ribbon!” Tony declared, moments later a familiar blue and red figure jumped from the roof of the new youth center and landed next to the older hero.

The crowd gasped at the return Ms. Marvel after so long. At least this put the rumors of if she was alive or dead, but why go away after the battle with the Inventor. No one knew the exact reason for his death; only know his own machine had been cause.

“Hello Jersey, I know it’s been awhile since any of my...exploits. Under the advisement of Mr. Stark and my new family I have been dealing with things that I had been putting off for a long time, plus what happened with the Inventor,” Ms. Marvel said as she took the microphone from Tony, her comments clearly getting the attention of the reporters in the crowed.

“Ms. Marvel when you say ‘new family’ do you mean the reason for your actions with several foster homes where do to...” one reporter started to ask, but Ms. Marvel nodded her head and spoke up.

“Yes I was a former ward of the state, I was taken in some time before the Inventor and I crossed paths. To avoid exposing my identity or risking my family’s safety I can’t go into exact details but I was once in one of the bad foster homes and it left me affected emotionally for a long time. I refused treatment since I thought I could just forget it all, but much my...aggressive tactics was influence by what happened to me, once I got my powers I tried keeping watch over kids in new homes to avoid the same fate. Seeing the Inventor die because I was more focused on stopping the machine he was activating made me get close to a complete breakdown so I finally did as my family asked and sought help. I have been in therapy the last few months and training under Mr. Stark’s watch to improve my methods to be more appropriate of the ‘hero’ status Jersey as has given me,” Ms. Marvel explained, before another spoke up.

“Does this mean your back or will be away for a bit longer?”

Ms. Marvel flinched at the question, hoping it would not be asked but was prepared for it, “I will be here if Jersey really needs me, but I think I need a few more months to be sure the therapy is getting a chance to take effect. Now I’m sure there are still many questions, but as I have said I have family now and are waiting for me, we want to focus on making good memories to help me fight back against the bad ones.”

With that Ms. Marvel cut the ribbon and the crowd cheer the semi return of the hero who had saved so many children that day this place was attacked just three months ago. They where sad to see her go so soon but they knew she would be back, when she was ready.

-

Ms. Marvel was getting close to the mosque her family attended, when a voice called out, “I’ll make sure you never mess with my little sister again!”

Ms. Marvel headed for the source, to see a familiar little girl standing near a jungle gym, while an older boy was pounding on another who was on the ground, a small doll in the dirt nearby. Ms. Marvel’s eyebrow twitch seeing the doll had a clearly makeshift version her own costume put over what the doll’s normal attire.

‘This kid is going to make me lose what little sanity I have left!’ Ms. Marvel mentally grumbled as she jumped down from the rooftops and used her powers to send an arm out gently grab the boy doing the pounding and other drag the other away though was a little rougher with him.

“Alright that is enough and seeing how I’m well known doing the same thing, that is saying something!” The young heroine declared as she separated two boys.

“Marvel!” the little girl declared and hugged Ms. Marvel’s leg, while said teen used her still lengthened arm to grab the doll and try to use it as bribe to get the rug rat to let go. It was not working and she needed to be saved by a woman who made dashed onto the playground.

“Rachel you let Ms. Marvel go! She is probably a very busy person!” The woman scolded the little girl and helped Ms. Marvel get free and take the doll back for later.

“Good to see she is with a proper family this time...I would love to joke and say ‘trust me I checked’ but not sure that would go over well,” Ms. Marvel commented though looked a little shamed when brining up the last part.

“I watched the opening on my phone; I understand your reluctance since you did save her from a similar situation. I promise, she will have good home this time, now if you’ll excuse me I need to scold her bother and then finish buying lunch for this little fan girl...none for you young man!” the woman replied with a reassuring smile, before turning her attention to her son and letting Ms. Marvel get away from her fan.

As she left though, a familiar old man was waiting at the entrance/exit.

“Sheikh Abdullah,” Ms. Marvel greeted politely and tried to continue on her way but he spoke up too quickly.

“So will today still be ‘family time’ or have I finally converted you?” The Sheikh playfully teased, making Ms. Marvel’s eyebrow twitch for the second time today.

“The power of bacon protects me you stubborn old man!” Ms. Marvel grumbled quietly, before sending her stretchy arms out to grab a street lamp and launch into the air.

The Sheikh just laughed, glad to see the fire still in the girl’s eyes but signs of it being calmer and controlled showing. It was sad that it took a tragedy to start it, but he could see the girl doing great things once she had more time to heal.

-

In an alley near the mosque, Kamala changed into clothing deemed proper for attending the place of worship, including the headscarf that Kamala thought was silly but did it keep her family happy.

As she exited the alley she saw said family walking up, her Naani included. Tony Stark had assisted helping extend the time the old woman could stay, since she had made it clear she wanted to help with Kamala’s recovery.

“So did enjoy your moment in the spotlight little sister?” Aamir teased, while Kamala glared back him, wishing she could Embiggen her fist to knock him into orbit.

“Not as much as I’ll enjoy dropping kicking you if say anything else in public about that!” the super powered teen countered, while the parents rolled their eyes and the grandmother laughed at the two’s antics.

“Enough you two...but are you sure you are alight beta? I know you wanted to wait before...going out again” Muneeba asked, knowing Stark’s idea was a good one, but Kamala had ideally wanted to wait until she was truly able to be back.

“I’ll be alright Ammi, just wish he was not going with that name for the program...why did Steve have to stop me beating him to a pulp?” Kamala wined, the other Khans knowing what the still recovering superhero meant.

“It will be fine Kamala, it will do more good than any of your ‘walks’ ever did. Mr. Stark showed you the data and it was just bad luck for you and those few homes you noticed,” Yusuf reminded his daughter, who still looked pained at the name of Stark’s new youth program at the center and future ones he could hopefully start later on.

“But ‘Marvel of the Streets’ program...why does it have to sound so corny?!” Kamala exclaimed as they family headed to the mosque, ready for one more day of helping Kamala make good memories. They had 16 years to make up for after all.

-

Back at the Khans’ home, a familiar blue sweatshirt with a lightning bolt now hung on the wall like one would do with a sports jersey. The young heroine had it given back by her father when he knew she would never use it again, though mainly because she had a better replacement.

By the end of the year, Jersey would have a true Marvel on the streets, one waiting for round two with certain older one, since Kamala had a picture of the blonde’s face taped to the punching bag. Kamala was making sure her rival for the Marvel name would really feel it next time if she dared say the name Ms. Marvel was not hers!


End file.
